An Undefeated Battle
by Victorious-FutureFictions
Summary: Series1/1 Jori Story Future Fiction: "So I come from a family, not a perfect family, but it's a family. I mean being the daughter of two lesbian lovers isn't the perfect cup of tea; way too much sugar for my cup anyway, but that's just me." Fast forward into the future; now married with children Jade and Tori find having two teenage daughters harder than they expected.
1. What My Parents Don't Know Won't Hurt

Chapter 1

_What My Parent Don't Know Won't Hurt_

**[Stallone's POV]**

Yeah, hey. My name is Stallone Joyce West, not the best name in the book, but I've learned to live with it; not like I have a choice. So I come from a family, not a perfect family, but it's a family. I mean being the daughter of two lesbian lovers isn't the perfect cup of tea; way too much sugar for my cup anyway, but that's just me. They love me and that's all that matters right?

Actually what sickens me the most isn't my parents being females; it's that I'm not an only child. Why my parents couldn't just stop with me I don't know. They just had to have another "precious little angel" which I see as an annoying little brat. My little sister's name is Shiloh which is another disgusting thing I that I hate. Both of our names start with "s". My parents thought it was "oh _so_ cute". I tried to convince them before she was born to name her Scissors since they liked "s" names so much. It was more to Jade's liking than Tori's, but unfortunately me and Jade lost that battle.

So I guess you're wondering why I call my parents by their names instead of calling them "mom". Well when you're a child of two females it's kind of awkward to go around saying mom to both of your parents. I feel like Tori's more of a mother and Jade as more of a dad, but I wasn't going to call Jade "dad" because that just makes things even more awkward, and it wouldn't have been fair to Jade if only Tori could be called "mom" so I just stuck with calling them my their names in which Shiloh does the same; and everybody's fine with that; not that they had a choice to be fine or not anyways.

Tori always tells me how I remind her of Jade when they were younger. She said my personality is almost identical to Jade's while Jade claims I have Tori's heart. It's all bullshit if you ask me. I have my own personality, it may not be the nicest, but it's one. And anyone who doesn't like my personality can stay walk because unfortunately for them, I don't really give two shits about what they think of me and my personality.

"Stallone!" I hear a voice yell that makes me jump up so hard in my desk I knock my book and pencil on the floor.

"Sleep in my class again, and you're getting a write up!" My teacher yells at me during my math class. My sleeping and my mouth are always the main things that get me in trouble at school. I mean I'm not just going to let teachers yell at me. Who are they to yell at _me_, so me being me, yes I'm going to talk back.

"Well if your teaching lectures weren't so damn boring, I wouldn't be asleep now would I?" I said sitting back in my chair and crossing my arms. I glance over at my best friend Roxy who is silently shaking her head in disapproval of my actions; if her being someone else, she would've got cussed out along side the teacher.

Roxy and I have been friends since birth. My parents knew her parents and they always tell these stories about how they went to Hollywood arts together. Ironically Jade dated Roxy's dad Beck, back then. From what I was informed, Jade and Tori hated each other during the time Beck and Jade were together. Beck end up leaving Jade for whatever reason and Jade end up falling in love with Tori, and Beck falling in love with a caramel skin, hazel eyed girl named Yolanda, which kind of makes things a little awkward if you think about it too long, so I never think about it.

Roxy looks a lot like her dad in the face besides the hazel eyes she gained from her mother. Her hair is very long, a jet black, and wavy. Being of Canadian, Caucasian and African American decent gives Roxy a very beautiful look. She always tells me how she wants to become a model/ actress someday and I have no doubt in my mind that she is going make it there. I stare at Roxy sometimes, not in _that way_, and she doesn't mind, but I really admire her and how beautiful of a best friend I have.

"Excuse me Ms. West, but excuse yourself from my class room." My teacher said in a voice that I guess was supposed to intimidate me, but it just made me chuckle.

"And where am I going?" I ask with a smile not even getting up. I just leaning forward in my seat now with my arm rested on my desk and my hand rested in my palm.

"You're asking every day to be kicked out of this school." Roxy said in a low voice, but I'm pretty sure everyone could hear her so I don't know why she's whispering.

"Yeah, yeah Roxy don't give me that _It's A Privilege to Be at Hollywood Arts_ speech." I said to her, now staring at my teaching again waiting for an answer to my question like I didn't already know the answer.

"Stallone, out, now!"

I growled as I grabbed my bag and book off the floor leaving the pencil behind hoping someone will slip on it on their way out. I started out the door making sure to give my teacher "the look" I've learned from Jade which seems to work on people including my teacher because she took a step back as I left the class.

I of course didn't go to the principal's office, but instead to the bathroom. I dropped my bag on the floor and looked in the mirror.

I resemble Tori a lot. People always tell me I look just like her, but really the only thing I seemed to gain from her is her cheekbones; which make face shape exactly like hers, I'm assuming the rest of my features came from my sperm donor because my hair is midnight black and my eyes are a dark shade of gray which neither came from her. My skin tone is a little shade darker than hers and I stand about 5'6 and slim. People always ask me if I'm half Hispanic or mixed with something, but I tell them no, that it's clear that I'm a full pale white Caucasian. _Idiots._ On the other hand my little sister is Jade's daughter. Tori carried her though because Jade claimed she wasn't the type to get pregnant. They took Jade's egg, fertilized it and put it in Tori. Why I know that, please don't wonder. It was a conversation that I'm still yet trying to forget.

Shiloh took a lot after Jade. Jade couldn't deny her if she wanted too. She has those same blue-green eyes that seem to change color depending on what she's wearing, or what the weather is like. She also was originally born a brunette like Jade, but since Jade keeps dying her hair black, Shiloh thought black hair would look nice on her as well, so she also keeps her hair dyed black. _Loser._ She also has that mean look she definitely gets from Jade. Jade's mean look would scare anybody that looks her way; vice versa, but unfortunately for Shiloh, she doesn't scare anyone. The only different thing about Shiloh is you can tell she's mixed with something. _No telling what. _Her skin is very fair, almost white but she doesn't look completely Caucasian. If that makes any since; if it doesn't oh well, because talking about Shiloh is starting to make me sick. I hate that brat. She's almost as annoying as my aunt Trina. (She's a different story).

Good thing it was the end of class because right after I got done fixing my hair the bell rang.

I grabbed my bag off the floor and was headed outside to my car when suddenly someone grabbed my arm.

I yank away roughly and turned around with a fist.

"Hey, calm down, I didn't mean to offend you." A boy with brown hair and brown eyes said with a smile.

"Never touch me." I spat at him.

"Do you always have to be so mean." Roxy said as she came walking up beside me. "This is the guy I've been telling you about." Roxy said stepping to his side and touching his arm with a smile.

"Really, Roxy? Him? You couldn't find me anyone better?" I said looking the boy up and down with disgust. The boy wasn't half bad looking; I just wanted to see if I could bring his ego down, which seemed to work because of the way he looked down at his feet. I smiled with accomplishment.

Roxy sighed, "Lone, you said you wanted-"

"I know what I said." I cut her off quickly before she blew my secret. Roxy had a really big mouth that she seemed like she couldn't control. I'm surprise she still hasn't accidently blurted out to my parents yet.

"Oh, sorry." Roxy said biting her bottom lip. "Well this is Kendall. He's really nice." She said with a jumpy smile.

I look the boy up and down and got his number from him. Not that I was actually going to date him or anything. I just needed him for a front; to come over to my house a few times so my parents would think I'm dating him.

After I talked to the guy for a few brief minutes I turn my conversation back over to Roxy.

"Where did you even find him? I've never even seen him before." I said, crossing my arms.

Roxy tilted her head to the side, "How long are you going to keep this up?"

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "As long as I can." I said to her now searching my bag for some gum.

"I don't know why you're afraid to tell your parents. I mean if anybody understands they would."

"I know, I just, I just can't right now." I said popping the gum in my mouth.

"You think they are going to judge you? They're not Stallone! Not that they even have room to judge you. Judge them back!"

I was about to say something back, only to be cut off.

"Hey baby!" at once a feel tight arms hug me from behind. A smile spreads across my face as I turn around and to see Essence looking up at me with her big lime green eyes.

"Hey ladybug," I say as I hold her face in my hands and give her quick kiss. She smiles and turns around to face Roxy.

"Roxy," Essence says as she puts her hand around my waist.

"Essence," Roxy clears her throat. "Well I'll see you tomorrow." She said to me. With that Roxy walks to her car and speeds away.

Roxy and Essence never could get along. They hate each other with a passion and I have no idea why. Roxy always tells me there's something sneaky and secretive about Essence, while Essence says Roxy is just a hoe with a bad attitude about the world. Roxy is my best friend and Essence is my girlfriend which means they are going to keep running into each other, so I made them try to make it work because I don't want to hear them arguing all the damn time. It's not going to happen.

I grabbed Essence's hand was we walked over to my car. I opened the passenger door for her and closed it then continued to my side of the car. As I started the car and pulled off it was unusually silent. I looked at Essence a few times still trying to keep my eyes on the road. She had her hands crossed in her lap and was looking down at them not moving, not saying a word.

I grab her hand, "What's wrong?" I say as I rub the back of her hand with my thumb, keeping my other hand firmly on the steering wheel.

She shrugs, "I heard you and Roxy talking." She says keeping her head down.

My mind really went stupid because I really couldn't remember what me and Roxy were even talking about even though the conversation occurred just a few minutes ago.

"And…" I said because my minds blank.

Even though my eyes stay on the road I can feel her looking at me with sad puppy dog eyes. "When are you going to tell your parents about you, about us? I mean my parents know; yours should too."

_Never. _Is what I wanted to say, but telling my parents means so much to her for whatever reason? I mean I knew my parents would understand; it's just that it's none of their business who I'm dating.

I give her hand a squeeze, "Soon." I lied; knowing good and well she's going to ask about it again in a couple of days. _I'll just deal with it then._

I gave her a kiss and dropped her off at her house giving her mom a wave who was sitting on her porch.

_My parents will know soon enough. Why rush and tell them?_

* * *

_**Thanks for reading REVIEW PLEASE! Tell me what you think! =-) Love you guys!**_


	2. Still as a Stone

Chapter 2

_Still as a Stone_

**[Stallone's POV]**

I dropped her off at her house and was about to drive home when I instantly remembered I had to pick up Shiloh from school today. I don't see why she couldn't just ride the city bus. She goes to a magnet middle school so her school doesn't provide transportation, and in my mind if Jade couldn't pick her up today than she should of took her ass on the city bus, but _nooooo. _Their "precious little angel" is too young to ride the bus alone. The girl is 13 years old, she's fully capable of riding the bus alone. _Big_ _Baby._

I pull up at the car pull about 15 minutes late and saw Shiloh sitting on the edge of the school steps staring my car down with the most aggravated look on her face. I find it quite hilarious though.

"You're late!" She said flopping own in the passenger's seat and slamming my door.

"I don't give a fuck, you owe me $25 gas, and slam my door again and the next time I have to pick your brat ass up, you'll be out here till the stars come out!" I said as I sped off.

"I-"

"I won't care, I can find the big dipper while waiting when the stars are out." I cut her off and mocked her using a snotty baby voice.

She flared her nose; that being a sign she was aggravated even more. I smile.

Instantly my phone goes off and it's out of my reach so I tell Shiloh to get it.

"Why should I get your phone after you made me wait almost 30 minutes out here alone? Someone could have kidnapped me and raped me!" She said crossing her arms.

"First off it was like 15 minutes if even that long and you've been watching too much T.V. nobody wants you! They would get off with the cock roach you were sitting beside before they land a deal on taking you. Now get my phone!"

She rolled her eyes and grabbed my phone from my bag, which was surprisingly still ringing. I reached my hand out, but she answered it for me.

"Get the hell off my phone!" I yelled trying to grab it, but stopped because I almost hit a car in front of us.

"Just keep your eyes on the road." She said still on my phone. I assumed the caller had to be either Tori or Jade.

"Yes I'm getting into her car right now."

_Lie._

"Yes! She was like 45 minutes late!"

_Exaggerated lie._

"Yes, and then she had the nerve to catch an attitude with me when I got in the car!"

_Lead on lie._

"Right, and she's making me give her $40 for gas."

_Price lie. _

"No she said she's not picking me up for the rest of the week.

_Truthful lie._

"Here," she said handing me the phone.

I snatched it out of her hands.

I put the phone to my ear, "Talk" I said so uncaringly.

"Hey Stallone, suck it up because I need you to pick Shiloh up for the rest of the week."

"Jade! No! Not happening!" I yelled into the phone. I hate this little brat and there is no way I could pick her up every day this week. I rather give her my car and walk home. _Sike. _ Okay really I really wasn't going to do it.

"You're picking your sister up for the rest of the week." Jade said plainly

"Why!" I yelled irritated.

"Because I said so! Never ask me why when I tell you something! And your teacher called me today. We need to talk as soon as you come home."

I growled into the phone. "Yeah whatever."

"Excuse me?" I could hear the anger in Jades voice like she had the power to smack me threw the phone.

"I said okay." With that I hung up the phone. Jade is the only person that can put me in my place. Not even Tori can do that. It's not that I'm scared of her, I mean I've talked back to her plenty of times which always resulted with a smack to my face, but it's just something in her that makes me just stop sometimes.

When we walked in the door the house was quiet. _Yes. _I thought to myself. I won't have to go through the stupid school conversation. I hurried to my room and started to close my door quietly so my parents couldn't hear. It was almost clicked shut before a boot stopped the door. _Fuck. Where the fuck did she even come from?_

"C'mon out." Jade said as she pushed my door open with her hand and then walked downstairs. That's my cue to follow, but I didn't I just stood there and was about to close my door again till she seem to have read my mind.

"Close that door and you'll be in there all weekend and next weekend and maybe the weekend after that." She said as she walked downstairs not even looking back. _Shit what is she a physic? _

I sighed loudly making sure she and everybody in the house could hear it. Once I got downstairs Tori was sitting on the couch and Jade taking a seat beside her.

"Have a seat." Jade motioned with her hands at the couch sitting right in front of them.

I hated this room. Why? Because it's where all the "business" happened. The dark red walls and the white furniture in this small, I don't even have a name for, room just makes you feel like something serious is about to go down, when in reality it's not.

I take my seat flopping down on the couch and crossing my arms keeping my eyes straight past theirs.

"What happened at school today?" Tori asked me sitting up straight in her seat, her eyes narrow at me.

"Nothing that doesn't always happen at school" I said keeping my arms crossed.

Jade sighed, "You got to stop this. It isn't cute, it isn't funny, it isn't going to help you in the future, stop showing out in school like you're some kind of fool." Jades words were sharp as needles, her eyes narrowed at me. I felt like a big juicy piece of meat and she looked like a hungry wolf ready to strike me and eat me up at any false move I make.

When I'm talking to Jade I have to watch what I say. She's a slapper and her slaps sting like a bitch. I was really close to slapping her back one day but stopped myself knowing she would probably kill me if I did. I like my life. I didn't want to take any chances at losing it just yet.

"I know what it's like at you're school, we know what it's like. I know it's not easy, I know there always seems to be a problem lingering around the corner, but that doesn't mean you can just go around cussing teachers and other students out Stallone." Tori said all sincerely.

One thing for sure is when I'm in trouble with Tori it never intimidates me what-so-ever. Now Jade, Jade is a little intimidating, enough to make me listen, but she doesn't scare me. No one scares me.

"Tori, honey when our kids are in trouble we don't soothe them." Jade said looking slightly irritated that Tori's heart is so big she can't even yell at her children, but at the same time she's looking so caring because she loves that about her.

Jade turns her attention back to me. "What happened today?"

I sigh loud, "Oh em gee! It wasn't even nothing worth talking about, it's so stupid! Wow I was asleep in class! Wow I said the "Ddddddd" word…and the whole class gasped when I said it because we are all in elementary school where cussing is like pulling out a got damn gun in front of your best friend shooting the shit out of them in the head then fucking them right there on the tab-

_SMACK_

Tori gasped.

Jade came across my face so fast I didn't even see her move. My face stung so bad, but I didn't touch it. I fought back all my tears because I didn't want to give her the satisfaction of hurting me. I used my acting skills (which lead me into Hollywood Arts by the way) to keep my face calm like nothing happened, even though I know there's a huge red spot forming on my face.

"Let one more smart comment come from your mouth and you won't have one tomorrow." Jade said through gritted teeth.

"What has gotten into you Stallone? I mean I know you're usually not always well behaved, hell I wasn't always well behaved at school, but you've been going overboard these past couple of months. Skipping school, fighting, cussing at teachers, writing on school property. What's going on? This isn't like you. Is there something you need to talk about? Something you need to let off your chest? I mean I'm sorry for hitting you but you're getting out of control. We're here to listen if there's something that's making you go crazy. Let it out." Jade said with concern.

I sigh. I really couldn't think of a real reason why I am acting the way I am. I mean I didn't start acting this way till me and Essence became girlfriends, but I don't think she's causing me to do the things I do. The only thing that's even been just a little heavy was after I had a dream that I had a real father. And I've been wondering what it's like since I was like 4. But there's no way I can bring that subject up it might just hurt them too much. I do love my parents very much don't get me wrong. Jade is like my father, but she isn't one, you know? But I just can't bring up that subject. I can't. No way. I love my parents and I'm not going to hurt them with my thoughts or words.

"It's nothing" I say in a calmer quiet voice.

"We know there's something bothering you sweetie, we can see it in your eyes." Tori said as she reached over and rubbed the end of my leg. "We care about you so much, you know that right?"

For some reason that statement made me mad.

Shaking my head, "No you don't"

This shocks the both of them as I can read it all over their faces.

"Stallone we love you more than anything else in this entire world, you and Shiloh both mean the world to us." Jade said looking concerned and confused on how I could even say those words.

"You care about us really?" I said in a mad tone "and you want what's best for me right? Am I right? I'm nodding my head now talking sarcastically.

"Of course we do Stallone." Tori said caring.

"Well before you decided to have kids you didn't fuckin' care did you? You didn't think things through. Do you know how hard it is to be the child of,-"

I look at them in disgust as my use my hands to point back and forth to each of them.

"-That. I get made fun of, I get laughed at, I get treated differently! And that's because of you guys! You say you know what I'm going through in school you don't know the hell of it! You say you thought things through before you had me and Shiloh, but you didn't!" I say as I stand up knocking Tori's hand off my knee. "There's only one thing I wanted in life since I was a kid, only one thing. One thing that will make me happy, that will make me feel complete, something you guys can't give me because you're selfish!" This time I have tears in my eyes.

"What can we not give you Stallone!?" Jade said standing up locking eyes with me. "You have everything you've asked for! You've been our princess you get everything you want! I know it's hard for you. Trust me I know. And I'm sorry this is happening to you. I want to fix it, we want to fix it, we don't want to see you hurt. What do you want us to do Stallone and we will do it! What did we not think through!? You have everything! What could you possibly want!? Jade asked throwing her hands in the air.

"A father." I said as my voice cracks. The words slipped out of my mouth faster than I thought to even say them. The conversation went way too far. I couldn't believe I just said it. I just want to take it all back as I look at the hurt in both my parents faces. I hurt them. Me. I did it.

I walk away from the room that is now still as a stone.

* * *

**Thanks for reading REVIEW PLEASE! Tell me what you think! =-) Love you guys!**


	3. Who Needs a Father?

Chapter 3

_Who Needs a Father?_

**[Jade's POV]**

I stand in silence, my head spinning, my stomach turning as I ran to the bathroom and locked the door behind me. I ran my hands through my hair and I paced back and forth from wall to wall in the small bathroom.

_I knew this was going to happen. What do we say? What do we do?_

Me and Tori knew that one day this situation would come. The questions of, "Why don't I have a father?", "What is a father like?", "Will I ever have a father?"

We were well prepared for this situation when it came up, we were going to sit and explain this to our children, but fortunately for us, the father question were asked once, and they both seemed like it didn't matter if they had one or not. They took it as an understanding that I and Tori fell in love. We were not prepared for what Stallone just threw in our faces just a few moments ago. She never acted like she wanted a father. She was the one who clearly told us "Who needs a father?"

_Does she really need a father? Does having a father in your life make a difference? My father wasn't there for me, and I came out fine. Sort of. _

I stopped pacing and looked myself in the mirror. To my surprise I had tears rolling down my face to which I couldn't even feel. I suddenly felt sick to my stomach as I ran to the toilet and threw up what seemed like everything I've eaten my entire life. I sat back from the toilet and leaned up against the wall with my knees to my stomach and my head down.

_How do we handle this? Jade what are you doing here on the floor? Go talk to your daughter. What do I say? Ugh, Tori had turned me into a wimp._

I sighed as I got up off of the floor. I wiped my face and straightened myself.

_You can do this._

I opened the bathroom door and walked out to see Shiloh and Tori sitting in the living room now. Tori patted Shiloh's back with the saddest look of concern in her eyes. I couldn't make out much of what they were saying as I made my way to Stallone's room.

I knocked twice and still there was not an answer. I tried to open the door, but it was locked. I cursed myself for not breaking the locks on their bedroom doors like I was going to.

"Stallone, baby please open the door." I said as I put my head against the door softly.

"Stallone-"

"Please just leave me alone I need to think!" Stallone yelled from what sounded like her face in her pillow.

"Stallone I'm not leaving so you might as well open the door." I said in a firm voice as I crossed my arms.

I could hear her moving around in her room, and in a few seconds the door unlocked.

I walked in her room to see her walking back to her bed to which she flopped down face first with her face in her pillow.

I gently closed the door behind me and walked over and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Stallone c'mon sit up, talk to me." I said patting the back of her leg.

She kicked so my hand would fall off, "No I don't want to talk. Will you just leave me the fuck alone?" She said very calmly.

I grit my teeth trying to keep myself from hitting her for swearing at me for the 7th time today. She swears at Tori all the time in which Tori does not take action, but I don't play that game.

I crawl up the bed and laid down right beside her putting my elbow on a pillow to support my head.

"I'm not leaving."

After about two minutes of sitting in plain silence she finally looked up from her pillow and turned my way sitting in the same position as me. Her eyes were red and puffy which made me want to cuddle her and say I love you over and over again, (_Damn you Tori) _but that wouldn't help anything because I needed her to talk to me. To tell me exactly how she's feeling and what's going on.

"You know we love you right?" I said as I reached over and put her hair behind her ears, which happens to be the exact same texture as Tori's.

She nodded and looked down and then back up.

"Listen Stallone." I said as I got up in a sitting position and pulled her up with me holding her hands tight. "Tori and I love you more than anything else on this earth. I know we aren't your average parents, but nobody has a perfect family even if you think they do. I'm sorry that you don't have a father and I know I can't be one, but I try. When we had you guys we didn't think that not having a real man in the house was a big deal, we didn't think having a father figure would make much of a difference in your lives. My father was not in my life and I'm not going to lie, I did want him there, but I had a mother who loved me; who wanted to be there for me, who wanted to be everything she could for me. She tried to be my mother and my father by herself. That's when I realized I didn't need him. Instead of thinking about what I could have in my life I looked and saw what was in front of me in my life. I had loving arms there for me every day and that mattered to me more than anything."

I grabbed her hands tighter, "You have two parents who love you to death Stallone. We would die for you and I just want you to see what you have and not think about what you don't.

Stallone looked down for a few moments before she met my eyes again. "You're right."

She smiled.

"How do you feel about that?" I asked letting go of her hands, so she wouldn't feel my comfort as much when she answered. I did that so she would answer honestly not under my comfort control.

She shrugged, "You're right. I don't need a father." She said with a smile, but I could see in her eyes something was still wrong.

"Do you want to talk to me about something?" I asked cocked my head to the side.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean are you holding something back that you don't want to talk about or tell me?"

"N-No, why-wh- what would I be holding back?" she stuttered not looking me in my eyes. I knew Stallone was holding back from me. I could tell there has been something on her chest for a while now and she would never tell me what it is.

"Why are you all of a sudden nervous?"

"Look I'm not nervous, can you just get out please. I got some homework I need to finish." She said making excuses.

"Since when did you start doing homework?"

"Why are you questioning me all of a sudden?" She stood up and gave me a kiss on my cheek, "I love you, thanks for everything." She said this time with a real smile. I kissed her on the forehead, and told her to be getting ready for dinner soon. With that I exited her room closing the door behind me.

_Stallone is hiding something and I'll be damned if I don't find out what it is._

* * *

_**Thanks for reading REVIEW PLEASE! Tell me what you think! =-) Love you guys!**_


	4. What Would We Do Without Sunshine?

Chapter 4\

_What Would We Do Without Sunshine?_

**[Shiloh's POV]**

I glance at the clock which reads 3:12pm. _Yes_ only three minutes left in this block of shit they call school. I grab my bag ready to be the first one out of class until I remembered Stallone is picking me up today, which means I'll be here awhile waiting for her. With that thought, I just put my stuff back on the floor.

"Okay class, remember your project is due when?"

No one answered.

"Saturday!" I hear a perky girl say, only to be my friend Sunshine.

"No Sunshine. It's due on Monday class!" My teacher announced a little irritated since no one seemed to care.

"I wasn't saying it was due Saturday, I was just stating when I was going to start working on it!" Sunshine said with a big smile.

DING, DING, DING

"Oh yay!" Sunshine grabbed her things and my wrist and started run out of class dragging me behind her as I struggled to grab my bag.

Sunshine definitely fits her name. I still have yet to see this girl without a smile on her face and a skip in her step. I really think the doctor dropped Sunshine at birth or something based on the fact she's not always all the way there. I mean she's not dumb, she's actually very smart, she's just…off sometimes.

"So what are you going to do this weekend?" Sunshine asks as we stand at her locker.

"Not sure, sit in the house, watch T.V. do nothing." I said fixing my bag on my shoulder.

"Great! You should come to my house for a sleep over!"

Sunshine and I became friends just a few weeks ago when her parents moved here from Florida. She would always tell me these great stories about Florida and how great the beaches are. She told me how her mom grew up here in Hollywood then moved down to Georgia where she met her husband. They then moved down to Florida where Sunshine was born and raised for 13 years. Why her parents did so much moving, I don't know, but I'm glad they came back here because I needed some sunshine in my life, and she fits that role perfectly.

"I would have to ask my parents."

"Do you think they would say no?" She said twirling her hair and swaying left to right.

"My mom might, she's so over perfective, she was scared to let me go to school when I started going." I said rolling my eyes.

"Well ask your dad!" She said smiling with hope.

"I-uh, um," I stuttered.

Sunshine isn't aware that I'm dadless. I've never told her about my parents being lesbians because I didn't want her to judge me or make fun of me for it. I mean I don't think she really would, but you never know what's going on in people's minds after you tell them things like that.

"Uh, okay, I'll ask him." I said with a half-smile.

Sunshine looked at me weird then shrugged her shoulders as if she was shaking off my uncomfortableness. "Okay! Call me if you can stay or call me anyway!" She quickly put her hand over her mouth, "Oh my God that rhymed!" She laughed.

We walked outside to the car pull and watched for a moment while all the kids where running to their parent's cars happy that it was the weekend. I didn't even put effort into trying to find Stallone's car because I knew for a fact that she wasn't there yet.

"Oh there's my mom, want to meet her?" Sunshine said as she tugged on my arm.

"Um, No that's o-," She apparently didn't even listen to my answer because next thing I know I was being dragged to her car.

"Hey mom this is my friend Shiloh!" Sunshine said as we looked through the window of her mom's car.

Her mother looked over at me. She was no doubt Sunshine's mother. They both shared those big brown eyes, deep dimples, and long brunette hair. The only different thing is Sunshine's hair had natural cramps to it.

Her mother turned to look at me and then gave me an odd look before she smiled that same heartwarming smile as her daughters. "Well hello Shiloh. I'm Caterina Read, nice to meet you." She gave a wave since we couldn't reach hands through the window.

"Can she stay the night this weekend? Please!" Sunshine begged her mother as she put her hands together and gave her a puppy dog look.

"Of course she can!" Her mother smiled at me. "Well we have to hurry because your bother has an appointment." Her mother said as she looked down at her phone to check the time. I hadn't even notice the little boy, about 5 years old sitting in the back seat playing with some kind of hand held game system.

"Kk!" Sunshine said getting into the car. "Call me as soon as you ask your parents!" Sunshine said with her head hanging out of the car window looking up at me.

"I will." I looked back over at her mother who was now giving me that same odd look as earlier, but this time she didn't seem to care when I caught her staring.

I gave her an odd look back which made her snap back to reality. "I'm sorry, you just look familiar somehow." She smiled again. "Well see you later maybe. Have your parents call me." She waved then put her car in drive and drove off with Sunshine hanging half her body out of the window waving back at me like she would never see me again. I could hear her mother yell at her to get back in the car and put her seat belt on. I chuckled. _Oh what would I do without Sunshine?_

Perfect timing my sister pulled up as soon as they pulled off.

"Get in the car loser." Stallone said not even looking at me, she kept her eyes locked on her phone.

I opened the door and slammed it shut just to annoy her more but she was too into whomever she was texting to notice. I sighed loudly as a cue for her to hurry up which she seemed to not have notice either. I just leaned against the door and stared at her for no reason at all. She took her hair and put it behind her ear and continued texting. It was then I noticed how much she looked like Tori. She had those same exact cheekbones and that stupid frown that seems to be permanently on her face if she isn't forcing a smile; which is always. I guess I never just looked at her before cause if I didn't know any better and I just glanced at her, I would think she was Tori, but her features were a little bit different. I let my eyes wonder from her face and down her slim body, down her legs and to her feet. _She's a pretty girl. I've never noticed till today how pretty she is. I mean if I were a boy I would definitely-_

"What?" She said in disgust cutting into my thoughts as she threw her phone back into her bag.

I didn't even notice I was still staring at her until she said "what" a second time.

"Oh sorry, I was daydreaming." I said turning to face the front and putting my seatbelt on.

"About what?" She said still sounding disgusted, and putting the car in drive.

I didn't answer for a moment because I was asking myself the same question. _What the fuck were you daydreaming about? Was I just looking at my sister? No I wasn't. I was just…just noticing how much she looks like Tori. It's not wrong to say your sister is pretty is it? _

I snap myself back out of my thoughts, "Um, school." I said quickly.

She gave me a mysterious look then turned to face forward and started to drive away.

"What do you want for your 14th birthday?" Stallone asked me like she had to force herself to ask the question.

"What!? Sweet Stallone cares about her little sister's birthday this year?" I said with a mocking voice and hand on my heart genuinely surprised that she even knew how old I was turning.

"Fine I won't get you shit."

"I'm just playing, you never ask me what I want you just give me like some gum or something every year."

"Yeah, well I would've done the same thing this year if Jade hadn't of threatened to take my phone away if I didn't get you something nice this year."

I frowned at that comment. My sister hates me, she absolutely hates me and I don't know why. I haven't done a thing to her for her to treat me the way she does. Even though we live in the same house I feel very distant from her, like we are just friends, no not even that maybe associate; no acquaintances.

"I don't want anything." I said as I look out the window.

"Okay." Stallone sounded very happy with my answer.

We pulled up at the house and I got out of the car and walked into the house with Stallone right behind me. I really wanted to go to Sunshine's house tonight so I searched the house for Tori and Jade, which I couldn't find anywhere.

"Where's Tori and Jade?" I asked walking back in the kitchen to see her making a sandwich.

"Don't know, don't care," she said slamming the fridge shut with her foot then making her way upstairs to her room with her snack.

I took a seat in one of the high chairs by the counter and pulled my phone from my pocket. I go through my contacts and stop on Tori's name and it call.

RING, RING, RING, RING,

"Hello?" Tori said into the phone with her sweet voice.

"Tori where are you guys?" I said playing with a crumb left on the counter from Stallone's sandwich.

"Are you home or stuck at school?"

"I'm home." I said shifting in my seat.

"Okay. We will be home later tonight."

"Can I spend the night at my friend's house tonight?"

"Who's Katelyn's?"

"No, Sunshine's, you don't know her."

"Her name is Sunshine?" Tori asked like nobody in this world should be named that.

"Yes. She's really nice."

"We need to talk to her parents first."

"But you won't be home until later; do you want me to call her on three ways?" I heard the phone start shifting on the other end.

"Whose house are you trying to go to?" Jade's voice was sharp like always.

"My friend Sunshine she's really nice." I said trying to convince her to let me go.

"Give me her number and I'll call her parents and get back with you."

I gave her the number and hung up the phone hoping the conversation goes well.

**[Stallone's POV]**

"She did what!?" I laughed as I listened to Roxy and Jaylen gossip about this new kid at school who apparently has slept with 3 girl's boyfriends already.

"Right, the hoe is only like 15, she's a freshman!" Jaylen said.

"I wouldn't be surprise if she's pregnant by the end of the month." I said laughing.

"Man right, all I know is if she messes with my man, the bitch will be on the back of a milk carton under the "Have You Seen Me" line." Roxy said seriously.

I was about to comment but my other line beeped.

"Yo I'll catch y'all later, my babe calling." I said

"Mhm you ain't 'bout to call nobody back, you never do." Jaylen said.

"I still don't see why you even like her." Roxy said in a disgusted tone.

"Bye!" I clicked over. "Hey baby." I said in my smoothed voice.

"Hey babe, you want to come over?"

"Right now?" I said with too much excitement in my voice.

She giggled, "No next week, yes right now. I'm lonely and bored; my parents went out. Come entertain me." She giggled again.

"You're such a freak. I'll be over soon." With that I hung up. I guess I could of told her bye or I love you or something, but my excitement got the best of me.

I ran to my closet and grabbed out a pair of skinny jeans and a black fitted shirt with ruffles on the front. I took a quick shower, did my hair, got dressed and left my room leaving the door open which I usually keep closed, but no one important was home and I wasn't in it so it didn't matter. I grabbed my keys and was about half way out of the door when my phone rang.

JADE popped up on my caller I.D. I hesitated before I answered but went ahead and answered it because I would of gotten a speech later about answering when she calls.

"Speak." I said closing the front door behind me about to make my way to my car.

"Hey Lone, do your sister a favor and take her to her friend's house for the weekend." Jade said calmly.

"Bu-"

"Look I just got off the phone with her mother, she lives right down the street." Jade said in a more aggressive tone. "Just take her."

"But I'm already leaving!" I yelled into the phone.

"You better watch your tone!" She yelled back which made me calm myself a little. "And where do you think you're going?"

"Essen-" I quickly shut myself up. _Shit, shit, fuck! _

"Who?" Jade asked in her most curious voice.

_Great I can't change the name now_. "Essence house. She's my friend." _Please don't ask questions._

"She's a new friend? I haven't heard of her?" _God Jade why are you so nosey all the damn time? Go fuck Tori or something_.

"Yeah, uh, she just moved here from, North Dakota." _North Dakota? What the in hell Stallone? Who the fuck lives in North Dakota?_

"North Dakota? Why did she move here to California?" _Fuck Jade I don't know why somebody would move from North Dakota to California. _

"Um, her parents didn't like the cold." _Well played Stallone. _

"She goes to Hollywood Arts?" _Oh my God! Hang up already!_

"Yes, she in for singing." _Don't ask anything else._

"Where does she live?" _If only it was possible to shoot people through the phone._

"Not far at all." I said with a big sigh hoping she would get the cue to stop asking so many questions.

"Don't sigh at me, I'm just trying to figure out where you're going to be. And okay whatever, your still taking her sister to her friend's house. Are you staying the night at Essence's house?" _That's exactly what she wants me to do so she can fuck Tori all night. Ew wait, I can't believe I'm even thinking of that. Gross._

"Yeah, I guess maybe." I said really unsure if I am or not.

"Okay. Well see you when I see you." With that she hung up. _Finally._

I opened the front door back and slammed it back behind me as I walked back into the house.

"Shiloh! You've got 10 minutes to be ready or I'm leaving you!" I said as I plopped down on the couch.

Shiloh came running down the stairs with a big backpack on. "I'm already ready."

"Oh I liked how you assumed I was going to agree to take you to your little friend's house." I said with a scrunched up face.

"Oh I didn't assume, Jade said she was going to tell you to take me so I already knew you were going to." She said with a smile as she walked out of the front door. I follow close behind asking myself the same question I do every day.

_Why couldn't I have been an only child?_

* * *

_**Thanks for reading REVIEW PLEASE! Tell me what you think! =-) Love you guys!**_


	5. You Mean Everything to Me

Chapter 5

_You Mean Everything to Me_

**[Tori's POV]**

"C'mon where are you taking me?" I ask for the 10th time as I tug on Jade's arm. Jade just looked over at me and smiled without a word.

Before we left the house she made me put on a fancy dress; as did herself; and she did my hair in an up do while she flat ironed hers to be straight down her back. I tried to think of any reason she would take me out, it wasn't near our anniversary, nor was it near my birthday, it wasn't anything. It was just a plain nice Autumn Friday in November.

After about 15 minutes of driving we pulled up at an all-white brick building with red velvet awnings and carpet leading into the entrance.

"Don't move." She said as she parked the car and got out. She walked over to my door and opened it for me holding her elbow out for me to wrap my arm around. _She's so sweet._

"Good evening." A gentleman at the door greeted us as he held the door open.

"Name please?" Another gentleman asked as we stood in front of an all gold podium.

"West." Jade stated with a big smile.

"Right this way." The man led us through the dark restaurant to a table set for two in a private corner towards the back. The walls were red velvet and the table wore an all-white table cloth with red velvet silverware and napkin cloths.

She pulled out my chair for me and then proceeded to her own. Once she sat down she put her elbows on the edges of the table, crossed her hands, and let her chin rest on top. She smiled without saying a word.

Ever since the day Jade asked me to marry her at a farewell party for Cat, and Robbie, she's been nothing but an angel sent from heaven. Even though that was a whopping 19 years ago, it feels like it was just yesterday she was getting down on one knee and asked me the special the words that are still fresh in my mind today. I was swimming in my tears by the end of that night. I thought that was the best day of my life until the wedding. The wedding had to be the most beautiful wedding I have even seen in my entire life. I thought the wedding had to be the best day of my life until one day we had a beautiful daughter Jade named Stallone. A few years following we had another precious little angel whom I named Shiloh. I never could pick out which was the best day of my life, but now I've realize everyday spent with my wife and our kids are the best days of my life. I've never let a day go by without cherishing every moment in it. And as I sit here and stare across the table at my beautiful Jade, my beautiful wife, who hasn't aged what-so-ever since we were 20 years old, I'm so overwhelmed and blessed for the things God has done for me.

"Do you like it?" Jade said still smiling at me.

"Baby I love it." I said as I stood up and leaned over the table too kiss her.

"Good evening, my name is Richard Delaine; I will be your server this evening. May I start you off with a drink?" He said as he pulled out a pin and an order notepad.

"Yes I will have a Strawberry Margareta and my wife here will have a Long Island Tea." Jade smiled at the waiter who looked at her and looked back at me, then smiled.

"I will get your drinks." With that he walked away.

"Did you see how he looked at us?" I laughed making the same face he did.

Jade laughed, "I'm pretty sure he was picturing us with our clothes off."

"That's not a bad sight," I said lifting a brow and tilting my head a little.

"West, you're something else." We both laughed.

_This is going to be a swell night._

* * *

**[Shiloh's POV]**

"Bye loser." Stallone said as she pulled out of the driveway and speed off down the street.

I looked up at the house just smaller than a mansion. The house looked about three stories high with tan colored bricks. The front porch was wide enough to put a full size swimming pull right in front of the door if they really wanted to. I walked up the few steps to the door and rang the doorbell.

"I'll get it!" A voice said from the other side.

The door swung open and there stood a girl about 15 years old. She had jet black hair that stopped at her shoulders and light grey eyes. Her smile revealed dimples the same as those of Sunshine's and her mother's.

"You must be Shiloh?" She said taking a bite out of the air head she held in her hands.

"That I am."

"C'mon in." She said stepping out aside so I could enter. Her house was beautiful, the floors were a dark hard wood and the stairs spiraled up both sides of the living room. The walls were yellow and white; _not surprised; _and the furniture was a light tan color.

"Sunshine is in the shower, she should be out soon. I'm Evelyn her sister. You can sit on the couch and watch T.V. or whatever, there's drinks in the fridge. Help yourself. I'll tell her you're here as soon as she's out." With that she disappears down the hall.

I walk into the living room and glared at the T.V. which was already on. Above the T.V. were pictures of what looked like Sunshine and her family when they were younger. There was a picture of a man with the same color eyes and hair as Evelyn's so I assumed that is their dad. I looked down a few more pictures till I came across one with a girl whose bright red hair stood out over anything in the picture. There were about 5 other people in the picture but I didn't get a chance to make out any of the faces as I was interrupted as her mom walked into the room.

"Hey Shiloh!" Her mother ran and gave me a hug like she's known me for years. She was fairly short, she stood only a couple inches taller than me.

"Hello Ms. Read." I said as I hugged her back.

"Oh call me Cat!" She said with a big bubbling smile running across her face. "Would you like something to eat or drink?" She asked while walking into the kitchen with me following behind.

"Sure." I said taking a seat at the counter chair.

"What would you like?"

"Doesn't matter-"

"What's that supposed to mean!?" She said turning around with an upset look on her face like I just said the worst thing anybody has ever said to her in her entire life.

"Oh, um nothing, it means I would take whatever you have." I said confusedly.

"Oh kk!"

_Now I see where Sunshine gets it from._

She sat the soda in front of me and got one herself. She took a seat across from me and we talked about Sunshine and school.

"You look so familiar!" She said slamming her soda on the counter shaking her head. "I swear we have met before or something."

"Um I don't think we have." I said laughing.

She sat shaking her head with a lost look on her face like she was really trying to figure out how she knows me.

"What's your mom's name again? I mean she told me on the phone but I didn't really catch it."

I hesitated for a moment when I didn't know which name to say, but I figured she talked to Jade so I just stated her real name.

"My mom's name is Jadelyn." I said taking a sip of my drink.

She still kept that lost look on her face, then all of a sudden she put on a big smile.

"Oh my god! Jadelyn is such a nice name!" She said clapping her hands twice with a giggle. _There is really something wrong with these people._

Right then Sunshine walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Shiloh! We are going to have so much fun tonight!" She said choking me into a hug before I even had a chance to get up.

"You guys are like twins." I said hopping down from the highchair I was sitting in.

"Really!?" The both said in unison.

I laughed.

* * *

**[Stallone's POV]**

"Ah fuck baby don't stop!" Essence moaned loudly as my finger went roughly in and out of her while my thumb did a little number on her clit. She gripped the sheets and arched her back as I felt her insides tightening around my finger; I instantly pulled out.

"Fuck, don't do this to meee." Essence begged in a mean moan.

I tease her, "You want it?"

"Yesss"

"How bad do you want it?"

"Mmm baby please stop play, stop playinggg." She moaned still gripping the sheets.

"Mm that's not really telling me how ba-"

"Fuck Stallone! Give it to me you based out bitch!" Her scream actually startled me and I finished the job with her command having her squirt all over my hand in a powerful orgasm.

After she settled down a bit I had to ask. "What the fuck is a based out bitch?" I said laughing

Essence looked at me with confused eyes. "What?"

"You called me a based out bitch; I was just trying to get the definition to that term?" I said lifting a brow.

"Did I call you that for real?" She said laughing still catching her breath. "Shit I don't what that means."

"I'm going to start using that."

"Yeah, I bet you are." Essence said as she crawled on top of me giving me a passionate kiss in which made me let out moans I couldn't control.

She kissed me down my neck as she let one hand roam freely under my shirt and around to my back as she unsnapped my bra and robbed me free of it. She then grabbed my shirt and pulled it over my head and was back to kissing on my neck within a second. She moved down to my nipples and started to suck and lick while giving a gentle bite every now and then which made embarrassing sounds escape my lips.

She licked down my stomach and stopped at my belly button to which she let her tongue slide in and back out as she kept heading south. She reached the top of my jeans and without unbuttoning them she reached behind my ass and yanked them down as hard as she could and threw them to the floor. She looked at my naked inner thighs confusedly and back down to the floor.

"You didn't wear panties?"

I smiled at her and bit my bottom lip.

"Your suck a freak." She said as she took no time teasing me but went straight for the target. She wrapped her lips around my clit and sucked and licked gently as I grabbed a big chunk of her hair and bucked up letting the presser of her tongue push harder on my clit. "Shit" I moaned quietly as she started to suck a little harder letting one finger slide into me. I started to grind my hips with the rhythm of her finger and the motion of her tongue sweeping back and forth across my clit. "Ahh ssshit Essence" I felt my body tensing and I arch my back to what almost felt like to the ceiling. "Fuck Essence I'm cumming, shiittt baby..." I moan louder and louder as she let a second finger slip into me fucking me harder and sucking on my clit now with much force that it hurt, but it felt so good at the same time. I gripped her hair as I rode her face a I came into her mouth.

After a moment she came back up to me giving me another passionate kiss. She then grabbed my hand and laid her head on my chest. "I love you Stallone." She said in a light whisper.

"I love you too."

* * *

**[Jade's POV]**

"Thanks for this, thanks for everything baby; tonight was just, just amazing." Tori said as she held her arms around my neck.

Before I even got a chance to answer my lips were pressed against hers. I felt her tongue lick across the crease of my lips; her way of asking for access inside. Our tongues met and moved together in a soft motion. At this moment I didn't care what was going on in the world. It feels like the whole world has stopped just so I and my wife could have a moment. Everything meant nothing. Everything was Tori and I and I just wish moments like this would never end. I love Tori more than anything else in the world. I mean of course I love my children and my friends, etc., but Tori is a different kind of love. A love that is so powerful, so high, there's no real definition about the feeling, there's no words for it. We live in our love and nobody can take that away from us. Nobody.

I pulled away.

"Get in the shower babe, I'll be in in a minute." I said kissing her on her forehead.

She tapped the end of my nose with a loving smile. With that she was off to the shower.

I made my way out of our bedroom and down the hall but the open door of Stallone's room stopped me.

I do invade my children's space. Even though Tori is against it I waste no time going through my kid's belongings and I don't feel bad about it because my kids cannot be trusted.

I walked into the dark green and black room which was surprisingly clean. I looked around for anything that might look suspicious from just standing in one spot. I shrugged my shoulders and started to exit the room until a folded note on the floor beside her dresser caught my attention.

I know I shouldn't read this but, I don't feel bad about it.

I unfolded the note.

_Dear Stallone,_

_ Baby I just wanted to take time out to say how much I love you. When we met sophomore year I knew that I was going to make you mine. Our 5th month anniversary is coming up and I just can't wait for that special night. You're everything to me, and I hope one day you'll become my wife. I know you're still struggling about telling your parents about us, but trust me baby they'll understand. I want to meet your parents, I want to have a relationship with your parents like you do with mine, and it just means so much to me to have that relationship. Maybe I can meet them soon. Well I love you bunches. Kisses! _

_ Love Your Future Wife, Essence_

* * *

**Thanks for reading REVIEW PLEASE! Tell me what you think! =-) Love you guys!**_  
_


	6. She's Not the Person You Think She Is

Chapter 6

_She's Not the Person You Think She Is _

**[Stallone's POV]**

I woke up and glared at the clock which read 1:32pm. _Damn it's late._ Ilook over at Essence who is sound asleep. I took a moment to just admire her. The sun shining through the window gave her light caramel colored skin a beautiful glow, her long brown hair was up in a ball and just right under her eye lids are the biggest prettiest lime green eye's I've even seen. She must have felt me staring in her sleep because she put the blankets over her head unless it was the sun was just getting to her. I don't blame her, as bright as this room is it can be in competition with the sun.

I slid out of her bed slowly as I searched for my clothes. After I was dressed and brushed my hair a little, I grabbed my keys and gently kissed Essence's hand which was hanging from the covers. "Love you." I whispered as I made my way out of her room. I listened quietly to make sure no one was around. We never heard her parents come in last night, and I hope they didn't because if they did, they for sure heard us.

Everything was quiet as I made my way down the hall. As I was opening the front door I almost dropped my jacket and keys when I heard my name.

"Stallone."

I looked over to where I heard my named being called. Essence's mother sat quietly with devastated look in her eye. _The fuck she just come from?_

"Yes? What's wrong?" I asked as I walked over to where she was sitting.

She looked at me with a sad smile. "Stallone, you love my daughter don't you?"

I looked at her confused as to why she was asking me this out of the blue.

"Um, yeah, yes I love her." I said putting my hair behind my ear.

"Like you are in love with her you trust her 100%?" She asked still holding this sad smile.

I lifted a brow. "Yes. I do. Why are you asking me this?" I said as I sat on the arm of the couch across from her.

She looked down then back up at me. "Stallone there is something Essence is not telling you and it's not my place to tell you. I don't think she's the person you think she is."

I stood up with my mouth open. "What do you mean she's not the person I think she is?" I say as I crossed my arms?

"I'm just saying keep an eye out." With that she got up, kissed me on my forehead and disappeared into the kitchen.

_What in the hell?_

By the time I got to my car I shook off what Essence's mother said. I mean the lady is kind of crazy. Essence told me she does drugs sometimes. She also told me that when she was little her mother traded her for some drugs, and that's the whole reason she is a lesbian now. She said she knows what men can do, and it scares her to death.

I grabbed my phone from the armrest which I had accidently left in the car last night.

*3 Missed Calls*

I click the message to have all three come from Jade.

_What the fuck does she want now?_

I click on voicemails to see if she had left a message, which she didn't.

I push the callback button, not to call her back to give her the satisfaction that I'm just always going to call her back, but just to make sure everything is okay. Jade never usually keeps calling like that unless it's an emergency.

RING, RING, RIN-

"Come home right now." Jade answered the phone in a sharp _"I'm going to kill you"_ voice.

"Jad-."

"Are you still at Essence's house?"

"Yes, bu-"

"Get home now, and I mean right now." With that she hung up.

_What in the hell is going on? Did someone die?_

I pulled into the driveway and got out of my car to see Tori walking to hers.

"Tori!" I yelled at her as I ran up to her.

"What going on?"

Tori turned to face me, she grabbed both of my hands, "Baby you don't have to be afraid to be yourself. Jade's inside she wants to talk to you. I have to go pick up your sister, I'll talk to you when I get home." With that Tori got in her car, started it up, and drove away.

_What the fuck did I do this time?_ I thought to myself as I walked through the front door.

Jade was sitting on the couch with her legs crossed.

"Okay, you rushed me home because?" I said throwing my bag on the floor.

She smiled at me with an evil smile. "Have a seat."

_This is going to be bad._

* * *

**[Shiloh' POV]**

Cat gave me the tightest squeeze in the world. "Aw we're going to miss you! It was great having you over this weekend. You should come again real soon!"

"You don't have to smother me, I'm not leaving the planet. I will see you again." I managed to say with my face smothered in Cat's shoulder.

"Is your sister picking you up?" Sunshine asked as she threw herself on the couch.

"No my mom is coming she claims she has to make sure I was actually over my friend's house and not some trick I'm playing." I rolled my eyes while Sunshine giggled.

"Yay I get to meet your mom!" Cat clapped her hands.

Sunshine's family is very…not your normal family, but they are very loving of each other. Spending the last 24 hours here has actually made me realize how unloving and down my life is. I mean seeing Sunshine and her older sister Evelyn is the most precious thing. They get along so well and I can tell she really loves her little sister. I would give my right arm to have a relationship like that with Stallone. I pray sometimes, that somehow, someway, that someday Stallone would not just be my acquaintance, not just someone who lives in the house, not just someone who just happens to be in my family, but someone who is actually my sister, someone I can go to when I need guidance, someone I can go to when I feel scared, someone I can put my trust in, someone who always offers me a shoulder to lean on, not just a sister but also my best friend.

DING DONG

"I'll get it!" Sunshine jumped up from the couch and ran over to the door.

"It's probably my parents." I was pretty positive Jade was going to pick me up but apparently my thoughts were wrong as I saw Tori standing in the doorway.

"Hey, are you Sunshine?" I hear Tori ask as she walked through the door.

"Yes! Shiloh is there in the living room." She pointed towards where me and Cat sat on the couch.

Tori walked into the living room and looked around a bit.

"This is a very pretty house Sunshine, where's your mo- Oh, hello, you must be Sunshine's mother?" Tori asked as she spotted Cat sitting on the couch.

Cat was quiet for a good odd moment staring Tori down until all of a sudden she stood up in shock, "Oh my god! Tori!" Cat said as she hit me in my arm.

Tori looked confused, "Heyyy?" She said with an awkward wave.

"Tori! Is that you!? It's me! Cat!"

Tori looked at her with scrunched eyes as she tilted her head to the side.

"Cat?" She said confusedly. Then all of a sudden Tori's eyes looked like those of a giant teddy bear, "Cat!" Tori ran over to Cat and spun her around.

"Oh my god! Cat! What! You look so different without your red hair! What are you doing here!?"

"Tori! I just moved back to Hollywood because my brother's kids are growing up and he won't stop licking their feet, so they called me and said they need me here to help."

"Wait what!? Oh forget it! It's Cat oh my gosh I've missed you!" Tori said grabbing her hands and they both sat on the couch. I stood aside with the most lost look on my face.

"Um, did I miss something?"

"Shiloh this is Cat! You know the one I've told you about?" Tori said with a big smile on her face.

"Um, no, no I don't. You've never told me about anyone named Cat."

"Oh I didn't…well-"

'"Tori what have you been up too!? Like it's been forever since the last time we've talked!" Cat said as she got into Indian style position on the couch.

"I know it's been over about what? 15 years? We kind of lost contact about 3 years after you moved to Georgia."

"I know I forgot you even existed!" Cat said throwing her hands in the air.

Tori looked over at Sunshine who was sitting on the floor with a big smile enjoying the conversation her mom and my mom were having like she was a part of it. "So she's your daughter?" Tori asked with a smile.

"Yes that's Sunshine!"

"Let me guess, you named her?" Tori said looking at cat from the side; lifting a brow.

Cat giggled, "It was sunny the day I had her." Cat continued to giggle.

I sat there for what seemed like ages while Tori and Cat caught up with each other from what they've missed over the years. She also went over and grabbed the picture I was staring at with the girl with red hair who was unsurprisingly her. She claimed she's had that picture since high school but it got lost years ago and she just found it in the moving process. What made me pay attention was when I heard my name.

"Shiloh looks just like her right!?" Tori said pointing at the picture.

"I knew she looked familiar! How could I forget my Jadey! Where is she!?" Cat asked still smiling as hard as she was when she walked in.

"Oh she's taking care of something with my other daughter Stallone." Tori said in an uncomfortable tone.

"What is she taking care of?" I butted in.

"She um, don't worry about it, it's nothing serious." Tori said as she scratched the palm of her hand; a sign in which means she's either uncomfortable or nervous.

* * *

**[Stallone's POV]**

"Stallone, I'm going to give you one chance to tell me the truth, only one. So choose your words wisely." Jade said as she leaned in placing her elbows on her knees.

"Um, okay?" I said as I sat back.

"Who is Essence?"

"She's-"

"One chance" Jade said butting into my answer.

_What the hell is going on! Does she know? There's no way she could know? Who would tell her? Roxy! No way though. Why would Roxy be talking to my parents? She doesn't know. She's just trying to get me to confess something that she thinks I'm hiding which I am hiding, but she wouldn't know that for a fact. _

"She's my friend." I lied.

Jade got up and stood 2 inches away from my face which made me a little tense because you never know what Jade is going to do. She's capable of doing things she probably can't even believe.

"Look me in my eyes and tell me she's just your friend."

"She's just my friend." I said with a straight face directly into her eyes.

She stared into my eyes for another moment before yelling out, "Bullshit Stallone!"

Her sudden outburst made me gasp.

"It's a damn mother fuckin' shame that you can look into my eyes and just lie straight to my face without a care in the world!" She said as she threw the glass vase that sat on the little coffee table in between us.

Nobody scares me, but at this moment I was terrified for my life.

"I'm not lying! She's just my friend Jade! What do you think she's something more!? Just because you and Tori are gay doesn't mean I am too!"

_Stallone what the fuck are you talking about!? You're just as gay as the next kookaburra in the old gum tree. She apparently knows your secret! You can't hide it anymore. Stop making things worse and just give up._

"Oh really? Then explain this." Jade reached into her pocket and pulled out a pink folded up note that she threw on the coffee table in front of me. I instantly recognized the letter as the letter Essence wrote to me a couple of weeks ago, but how the fuck did Jade get it.

_My battle had been lost._

* * *

__**Thanks for reading! Please REVIEW and tell me what you think! Love you guys! =-)**


	7. The Wrong Group of Friends

Chapter 7

_The Wrong Group of Friends_

**[Jade's POV]**

I watched Stallone as she stared at the pink letter sitting on the table trying to figure out what lie she could come up with to cover this situation up. I don't understand why she is making such a big deal about it. Is she so uncomfortable with us knowing, she is willing to keep it a secret forever? I sat down. I can't help but think this is me and Tori's fault. I believe Stallone likes females because that's how she's been brought up. She was born into this situation. I mean yes of course we talked to our kids about boys, but we didn't force them to like them. We told them to do what comes natural to them, and liking females is going to be natural because they look up to their parents. They look up to us and they follow what we do. I wanted my kids to grow up, have a husband and have kids the normal way. Tori on the other hand doesn't care about all that. She just wants them to be happy, and don't get me wrong, I want my kids to be happy as well, but I just don't want them going through what I went through when I feel in love with Tori. I got insulted, dirty looks, talking behind my back, and lost my dream career because of it. I don't want Stallone to have to go through that. My kids don't deserve that, but I can't tell her she can't like this Essence girl. I can't tell her to go find a guy to love. She's happy. And that's all that should matter right?

Stallone shrugged her shoulders, "Alright, whatever, you caught me. Surprise." She said so nonchalantly.

"Why was there a need for you to keep this a secret from us?"

"Because it's none of your business who I'm dating."

Usually a comment like that would get special attention, but I let this one sly. "I'll be damned if it's not. Plus, I don't think that's the reason." I said crossing my arms.

She just stared at me for a few moments before she stood up and started to walk away. I jumped up and grabbed her arm.

"Who told you you can leave? We aren't done."

"We might not be done, but I am." She yanked her arm away from me and started storming towards the stairs.

I grabbed her arm again this time yanking her towards me.

"Try to walk away from me one more time and I will break your arm." I said as I squeezed her arm tight. I mean I would never break her arm. I would never do anything to seriously hurt my kids, but my threats seem to always make them corporate with me which works every time, but this time not so much.

"Then break it." She said as she twisted her arm and yanked it down which twisted my wrist and caused me to let go; a move I taught her when she was younger.

She mugged me then proceeded up the stairs and in moments I heard her door slam.

_This is my fault._

* * *

**[Roxy's POV]**

"Can I please borrow the car? Please!" I begged my mom as she stood in the kitchen looking around for what she was going to make for dinner.

"You're not borrowing my car. Ask Beck." She said as she pulled out some frozen chicken and steak. "Chicken or steak?" She asked holding up the two.

"Steak. And daddy is not going to let me use his car."

"I say chicken." She put the steak back in the fridge. "Well, you're not using mine either."

"Why won't you guys just buy me a car!?" I asked as I stomped my foot.

"Why won't you just get a job?"

With that I stormed out of the kitchen to look for dad. I finally found him in the den on the phone looking down at papers he had scattered in front of him as he wrote things down on them; most likely for that acting agency he works for.

"Daddy." I said tapping him on the shoulder. He looked up at me and immediately stopped what he was doing and told whoever he was on the phone with to call him back.

There's nobody on earth I loved more than my dad. He is always there for me when I need him. He's always taking me out to nice places and giving me all the attention that I need. I guess since I'm his only little girl he sees me as his princess. I have a little brother who's only into video games 24, 7 and doesn't even appreciate the things dad does for us.

"Can I borrow the car please, daddy, please." I said in my most sweet and innocent voice.

"And where are you trying to go?" He asked very calmly.

"Just to the mall." I said swaying back and forth.

"Oh ah, are you going with that James guy? Is he your boyfriend by the way, I've been meaning to ask you that?" He said as he sat back letting his arms up to rest on the roof of the couch.

"No. I just call him my man. I mean I use to like him but no we don't date."

"Oh okay. Who are you going with, Stallone?"

"No, Jaylen."

"That Jaylen girl is always getting into trouble. I don't really like you hanging out with her as much as you do." He removed his arms from the roof of the couch and leaned forward with his elbows on his knees. "If I find out you're doing thinks that you know I wouldn't approve of, you're going to be in some trouble. You hear me?

"Yes daddy. I hear you." I said with my little girl smile.

"Alright, keys are over there." He pointed to the little lamp table across the room.

"Thank you daddy!" I gave him a kiss on his cheek and ran over to grab the keys.

"Make sure you're back by dinner. You know how your mom gets when you're out late." He said as he picked back up his pen and continued his work.

* * *

"What should I get her?" I asked Jaylen as we walked into the jewelry store.

"Don't ask me that. We are suppose to be shopping for Stallone." Jaylen rolled her eyes at me.

I looked around the jewelry store. I stopped at a red and white heart diamond necklace. "This is pretty. You think she would like this?"

"Oh yeah, _Stallone_ would love a heart necklace from her quote unquote best friend." She stated sarcastically and rolled her eyes again.

"Jaylen don't start with me today."

"When are you going to tell her Roxy? You can't keep it a secret forever." Jaylen said as she picked up some diamond stud earrings.

"On Christmas."

"What!? You're going to break the news on Christmas? Oh that's a great present Roxy." Jaylen said sarcastically as she put the earrings down and started to browse the arm bracelets.

"Then when else should I tell her? I rather tell her on a happy day, and then maybe she won't judge me as much."

"Your friendship is going to change I can tell you that now."

"Well, it's worth it." I said still holding onto the heart necklace.

Jaylen took two steps closer to me and was talking in a serious tone, "You really think it's worth it to be in love with your best frien-"

"Hello, can I offer you ladies our buy four get one half off earrings today?" A worker at the store asked, holding up earrings in a basket.

"What in the hell? Buy four get one half off? The fuck kind of offer is that?" Jaylen asked throwing her hands up.

Jaylen and Stallone are so rebellious and they just don't give a shit about what they say to people or how they feel about it sometimes. I mean when I was younger I use to be the same way, but I've learned to be more polite and actually care more. Jaylen end up becoming our best friend freshman year. She looks like a sweet little innocent girl from the outside with her long black hair she always keeps in a ponytail , her big dark, dark blue eyes, and her very tan skin tone. She is the shortest one in our group but very feisty. I didn't like Jaylen at first but Stallone loved her because they acted so much alike but Jaylen being more of the "I will shoot up this place" type while Stallone is the "I'm bringing the bullets" type. I guess I'm just the "getaway car." There are actually two more in our clique; the boys, Statige (Sta-te-j) and Michael. Michael is more of a laid back type of guy while Statige is in with Jaylen and Stallone.

"Excuse her." I grabbed Jaylen's hand and walked up to the counter to pay for the gift.

_I've placed myself with the wrong group of friends._

* * *

**[Shiloh's POV]**

After what felt like days of getting caught up with each other, Tori finally decided it was time to go. Her and Cat exchanged numbers and Tori promised her and Jade will stop by very soon. Once we got into the car I asked the question I was so anxious about knowing the answer to again. Hoping this time she would give me an answer since we were not surrounded by unneeded ears.

"So what's Jade taking care of with Stallone?" I asked as we backed out of the driveway.

Tori sighed, "Hey can I ask you a question?" Tori said in a serious tone.

"Um, yeah. Of course." I said looking up at her, but since she was faced towards the road I couldn't meet her eyes.

"Do you um, like, feel like, that maybe you like females?" Tori said with a frown still keeping her eyes locked on the road.

I could tell she was slightly uncomfortable with the conversation and I don't know why. She glanced at me and met my eyes for a moment while the street light was red.

"I-" I don't know what to say. I mean I don't feel attracted to girls but I don't feel attracted to boys either. I thought about the little incident in the car the other day when I was staring at Stallone in a way that I never have. I was going to bring that up to Tori and ask her if that's a sign, but that would have been very awkward, not because of that whole moment, but because it was my sister. I mean she doesn't feel like a sister. That's just what she is. So even if I did feel attracted to her just a little bit, it can't be too bad because it's like she's not really my sister. I barely know her.

"I don't know." I managed to say.

"You know Shiloh, it's okay if you do. You don't have to be ashamed, or feel bad about it. You can tell me anything, I will never judge you or anything." Tori said in a very comforting tone.

I love my mother. I love Tori. I couldn't have asked for better parents. She's always so comforting and sweet. She's very smart and always has answers to my questions. Jade, of course I love her just as much too, but I'm more of a Tori's girl than a Jade's girl. Stallone is more in that category of Jade.

"I know you wouldn't, but I just really don't know. Why are you asking this anyways?"

"Um, no reason, just, to know."

I thought for a moment. She answered my question with a do I like females question; which has to mean my answer has something to do with liking females. I put two and two together and came up with a solution.

"Is Stallone gay or something?" I ask still looking at Tori who glanced at me once and gave a heartwarming smile.

"That's something you should talk to her about okay?" She said in a tone that meant change the subject.

"That means yes." I blurted out, but quickly changed the subject like I was silently asked. "Can I have a party for my birthday next week?" I asked as I played with the end of my shirt.

"Of course you can!" We pulled up in the driveway and got out of the car.

"What kind of party are you looking to have?" She asked as she unlocked the front door.

"Well I was thinking just one here at-" We both stopped as we saw Jade sitting on the couch with her hands to her face sobbing like a little girl who lost her mother.

"Baby what happen?" Tori asked as she walked over to where she was sitting. I closed the door behind me harder than I intended to which made both of them look my way.

"Shiloh go upstairs." Tori said in a not so heartwarming voice that she had been using most of the way here.

I took another glance at Jade's sobbing face. _Jade never crys? What happen?_

I was so concerned that I just had to run over and give Jade a hug before I proceeded up the stairs. As I walked up slowly I could still hear them speaking.

"What happened Jade?"

"I just wanted a better life for her and I just feel like we are the ones who are going to take that away from her." Jade said throw sobs.

"Baby it's not our decision on who she likes. We aren't telling her who she can like. If she like's this girl then let her. What we always wanted for our kids was to be happy."

"I know, but you know what we went through when we started dating."

"That last what? A few months. Jade look around. Where are you now? I don't know exactly what you're feeling, but I'm happy and I'm hoping you're happy two. She might go through some things, that's what life's all about, but it's worth it in the end. As long as she's happy you should be happy. Stop beating yourself up about this. You're making the situation worse than it has to be. Everything will be fine. I know it."

_Wow Stallone is gay. Am I gay too?_

* * *

**Thanks for reading you guys. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you guys think. It's important to me when you guys review so I know what you like and don't like and if I should continue. Thanks for reading- Love ya!**_  
_


	8. The Longest Day Ever

Chapter 8

_The Longest Day Ever_

**[Stallone's POV]**

"My parents found out." I said to Roxy as I walked up to her at her locker.

"Found out about what?" Roxy asked confusedly while getting a book out.

"About Essence you idiot."

"Really what did they say?"

"Nothing really, Jade is seemed a bit upset, but they want me to invite her to dinner tomorrow.

"Oh. I still don't see why you like Essence. She's not worth it." Roxy slammed her locker shut.

"Roxy, don't even start. I know you hate her, but will you please just be happy for me and Essence for once?"

Roxy looked down and back up at me. She sighed. "Stallone there's really something I need to tell you. I know we're best friends and we really trust each other, and it might mess with our friendship 'cause you would never think this of me, but I've been-"

DING, DING, DING

"Hey Roxy hold that thought, I can't be late to another class. I'll get written up for sure. I'll catch you after school. Kay?" I hurried to my class not caring about what Roxy had to say.

* * *

**[Shiloh's POV]**

"So Tori told me you want to have a party for your birthday next weekend?" Jade asked me as we pulled out of the driveway headed for my school.

My thoughts were still caught up from this weekend. I'm not sure why, but Stallone being gay has affected me in some kind of way that I can't even explain. I stayed up half the night thinking about it and the funny thing about it is, there is nothing specific that I was thinking about. I was still in a daze I hadn't even notice Jade talking to me until she waved her hand in front of my face.

"Hello! Shiloh?"

"Oh sorry. Yes? Did you ask something?" I looked over at her.

" What's the matter sweetie?" Jade asked with a mad/concerned look on her face.

_Sweetie? Jade never uses names like that with us._ I had to double check to make sure that it was Jade driving and not Tori.

"Sweetie?" I laughed. "That's different coming from you."

"Yeah well, it's been a long weekend spent with Tori."

I laughed again.

"I was asking about your birthday. Tori said you asked about having a party?"

"Oh yeah. Can I have one?" I asked with a big smile on my face.

"Where are you trying to have a party at?" She asked as she stopped at a stop light.

"Just the house in the backyard."

"Yeah, that'll be fine. Invite who you want, we could order some pizza or something, get a moon bounce, have som-."

"-Jade." I said cutting her off. "Pizza, a moon bounce, really? I'm not turning 5 years old." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"I know." She sighed. "My little girl is growing up so quick. I can't believe you're going to be 14. It was just yesterday you were turning 4!" She frowned.

We pulled up at the car pull. I glanced over and saw Sunshine getting out of her car and running up the school steps and screaming "I love school!"

I laughed as I unhooked my seat belt. I look up at Jade who was giving me the biggest smile for no reason at all, which kind of creeped me out.

"May I help you?" I asked with my hand on the door handle before I let myself out.

"Oh no. It's just…I love you Shiloh. I don't think I tell you that too often.

Those words made a very warm feeling sweep throughout my body. I know Jade loves us, but we don't hear that every day.

"I love you too mom." I smiled back at her and got out of the car. I looked through the window to wave to see Jade with her mouth slightly open and a gazed look on her pale face. I knew that was because I just called her mom. Something I haven't done since I was about 6 years old, but it felt right at the time. I turned around and headed for what felt like would be a great day at school.

* * *

**[Stallone's POV]**

"I don't know how to do this shit."

"Stallone, if you need help raise your hand, don't swear out loud in my class." My biology teacher states as she looked through the top of her glasses.

"Well why would I raise my hand if you know I need help? That's a waste of energy."

My teacher sighed and walked over to where I was sitting.

"What do you need help with Stallone?" She looked down at my book.

"Everything." I put my elbow on my desk and rested my chin in my palm.

"How about you come to tutoring after school? We have kids from other schools that specialize in different areas of science to come and tutor on Tuesdays and Thursdays." She said with a smile

"Pssh yeah right, I'm not going to no tutoring session, fuck I look like?"

"You look like a young lady who is going to fail my class and have to take it again next semester with a write up if you swear at me once more. I'm making tutoring mandatory for you because you need it. I can call your mother an-"

"-Dude do not call my parents! I don't feel like dealing with them today. I'll go to your stupid tutoring sessions." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Great, go to the library tomorrow after school and they will get you set up." She smiled with accomplishment as she walked away.

*New Text*

Wifey: Hey baby, can we change that dinner date to today? I'm going with my parents Tuesday and Wednesday to some convention they are dragging me to.

Me: Today? Um, idk, but I'm pretty sure that's fine.

Wifey: Okay, and I left school early today so don't wait up for me.

Me: Why did you leave?

Wifey: no reason, the door was there and I was walking and I walked out.

Me: smh.

"Stallone this is why you don't know anything; you're constantly on your phone while I'm teaching class. Put the phone away now." My teacher said as she stopped teaching just to consult me.

"Ok fine" I threw my phone in my bag.

_This is going to be a long day._

* * *

**[Shiloh's POV]**

"He keeps staring at me." I whispered to my cousin Bailey who just so happens to be in my Algebra class.

She chewed on the edge of her pencil. "He's always staring at you, he stares at you every day." She said as she started writing.

"Does he like me or something?"

"Look Shi, I don't know what's going on in his head, ask him if he does."

"I can't just ask him if-"

"-Yo Johnson, Shiloh over here was wondering if you want to hang out sometime?" Bailey asked nonchalantly as she flicked her pencil on her desk.

"Bailey! Are you out-"

"I'd love too." He gave a smile the revealed the perfect set of bright white teeth I've ever seen.

"Good. Now Shi would you shut up." Bailey continued her work.

I couldn't believe she just did that. I don't even know him like that. I don't even like him. I mean he is a handsome guy, but I would never have thought to hang with him or anything. And now he keeps smiling back at me. Great.

_This is going to be a long day_

* * *

**[Stallone's POV]**

_Dinner_

_My heart is beating out of control. I can't believe today in just a few minutes my parents are going to meet my girlfriend. I knew this day was coming up; why am I so nervous? What if they don't like her? What if Essence doesn't like the food? What if the house catches on fire? Wait what? That has nothing to do with this. Okay Stallone keep it together it's just dinner and desert and talking, and oh my god I'm freaking myself out again. Ok go freshen up. What am I going to wear? Should I wear my hair down? No up, fuck I look like Tori. You know her last name use to be Vega. Why couldn't my last name be Vega? Now who will carry on the Vega name? Why am I so dark? I almost look like Roxy. Wait what the fuck? Okay you're so off topic. Did I order that skirt from Hot Topic? Really, okay let's go._

I opened my room door just in time to hear the doorbell ring. Why I was so nervous; I don't know. I ran downstairs so I could be the one to answer it. I opened the door to Essence standing with the biggest prettiest smile on her face. She wore a black skirt that stopped at her knees with a dark red fitted shirt that had a sweater attached to it. She wore her hair spiraled down with a little of her front hair pulled back in a big dark red bow that was attached to her hair in the back. She was absolutely beautiful.

I must have been staring too long because she had to snap be back to reality.

"Stallone! Wake up." She laughed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. C'mon in." I stood aside and let her walk into the house.

"Oh my gosh, your house is beautiful."

"It's really not all that." We didn't live in a huge big mansion or anything. It was just a regular two story house; very spacious, but nothing out of a magazine.

At that moment Tori walked into the living room where we now stood; Essence admiring every little detail of the house.

"Hello, you must be Essence." Tori stood behind her with her arms crossed at the wrist.

Essence turned around with a smile that instantly disappeared as she looked at Tori and then over at me with confusion marked all over her face.

"Oh my god I thought you were Stallone for a minute! You guys look like twins!" She yelled in surprise as she looked back and forth at me and Tori.

"Yeah I look better." I said as I winked at Tori and then made my way to Essence's side. "Victoria Essence, Essence Victoria." I introduced them like they didn't already know who was who.

Essence held out her hand to which Tori happily shook. "You're house is beautiful Ms. West."

"Thank you Essence. You can call me Tori. Dinner should be ready soon." Tori gave me a smile and walked into the kitchen where I'm sure Jade was still cooking.

"Wow you guys look so much alike." She said again as she took a seat on the couch.

"No we don't." I said a little irritated because I was sick of hearing people say that.

At that moment Shiloh walked downstairs with her eyes glued to her phone. I was hoping she would trip since she wasn't watching her step but unfortunately she made it down the stairs safely.

Once she was downstairs she looked up and saw me and Essence sitting on the couch.

"Oh hello, Essence?" She said tilting her head a little.

"Yes, you must be Shiloh?"

"That I am. Your eyes are really pretty." Shiloh stated with a smile as she continued her walked without waiting for a response from Essence.

"Is that the little brat you're always complaining about?"

"Yes! I hate her man, she's so annoying." I said rolling my eyes.

"She doesn't seem too annoying. Maybe you're the annoying one."

Before I could respond Jade walked into the living room and I stood up grabbing Essence's hand to make her stand too knowing she would've stayed seated.

"Hey Jade this is Essence. Essence this is my mom Jade."

Essence held out her hand which Jade gave a quick shake. "Well aren't you a pretty little thing." Jade said with a heartwarming smile. I don't see those smiles very often.

After a while dinner was ready and we all sat at the dinner table talking about school and life and what not. I end up telling my parents about how I now have to go to tutoring session on Tuesdays and Thursday evenings which they of course took as a sign of me misbehaving in class and not paying attention. Everything seemed to have been going very well. My parents seem like they enjoy her company and I just can't keep a smile off my face.

"That's a pretty necklace, where did you get it?" Tori gave a small point to the diamond heart shaped necklace that hung loosely around Essence's neck.

She put down her fork and grabbed the end of the necklace in her palm. She looked at Tori and then back at me and I could tell she got nervous but I wasn't sure why.

"I, my, grandmother gave it to me." She said quickly then changed the subject.

"So Shiloh do you plan on trying out for Hollywood Arts next year?" Essence looked dead in Shiloh's eyes.

I thought the whole moment was a little awkward/suspicious, but I shook it off until it was time for her to go.

She thanked my parents for the wonderful meal, and my parents told her she is welcomed anytime. I gave her a kiss goodnight and watched her back out of the driveway and speed down the street. I sat on the porch for a few minutes enjoying the nice fall night as my thoughts went over how great dinner went tonight. My thoughts went back to the suspicious necklace conversation and I thought about who Essence said gave her the new necklace. It was only then that I realized Essence's grandmother was dead.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please REVIEW! Love you guys 3**


	9. So Much For a Sex Night

Chapter 9

_So Much For a Sex Night_

**[Jade's POV]**

"I think she's a really sweet girl." Tori said as her head laid on my chest as we sat in our bedroom.

"Yeah, there's just something not right about her." I said as I play with Tori's hair.

"I think you're just scared for Stallone to love a female. Essence is really nice. They are really in love. I think you should just be happy for her Jade."

"I am happy for her. I just, I don't know. Essence is, she's not right. I can feel when something is not right Tori."

"Then what's not right?"

"I don't know, that's what I'm trying to figure out."

"You're just paranoid. You're still worried about what Stallone might have to go through, but it will be fine, because it will end like this."

"Like what?"

"Like us." Tori sat up and turned to face me. Before I knew it her lips were pressed against mine as I felt her bottom lip ask for entrance the way it always does. Our tongues play around as Tori throws her leg over me so now she sits on top.

"You know I love you right?" She said as she stopped the kiss and sat up with her hands pressed flat on my stomach and her hair all swung to one side. _She's so beautiful. So so, beautiful. _

"Yes I know Victoria, it's not a secret." I gave her a smile as I met her hands which we locked together. I only call her Victoria behind closed doors because she's no longer Tori. Her whole personality changes, so she needs a new name for moments like this.

"Oh but Victoria does have a secret." Tori said in her "bedroom voice" one that sends shivers down my whole body.

"And what secret is that?"

She leaned down and gave me a slow kiss on the lips and bit softly pulling my bottom lip as far as it will go as she leaned back up which made me let out a small moan. "Wait here."

She swung her leg over and around me as she did a roll off of the bed. She skipped to the dresser and opened the top drawer. She stuck her arm as far back as the drawer lead and pulled out a small black box with a dark green ribbon surrounding it. She then walked back over to the bed and handed me the small box as she took a seat at the edge of the bed.

"What's this?"

"Just open it."

I sat up and looked Tori in her eyes. She gave a heartwarming smile as she put her hair behind her ear anxious for me to open up the small gift and retrieve what's inside.

I gently pulled the ribbon loose and opened the top of the small box. Inside sat a locket in the shape of a heart. The outside had_ Jade_ engraved into it in a dark green color, and my birth stone hung from the bottom of the heart. I opened it up and a small version of our family picture sat inside the left side of heart as the right side of the heart read _A family of love can never be broken_ I closed the locket and on the back side had _West_ engraved the same way as of the front. I closed my hand tight around the locket as I felt tears forming in my eyes.

This was one of the most beautiful gifts that Tori has given me throughout the years. Her heart is so big and she is so caring. She makes me so soft when she does things like this and I couldn't hold back my tears any longer.

"Aww you're crying." Tori said in a sarcastic tone.

I pulled her up and threw my arms around her neck while hers went around my waist. This really turned me on because usually or stance is the other way around. I felt like _hers_ at the moment. Tori was in control not I.

"Do you like it?" Tori asked as she held my face in her hands.

"I love it baby. I love it. I love you." She pulled me into a kiss as her hands went back down around my waist and mine still hanging on tight around her neck.

"I need you Tori." I felt weak. I needed her love now or I felt like I was going to die. Sometimes something in Tori puts me under her spell. I couldn't escape it.

I walked backwards and fell onto the bed with Tori on top of me. She left my lips and started kissing down my neck as her hands tugged on the end of my shirt. I threw my shirt over my head and let her continue her journey down my neck to the top of my breast. She coated the top of each breast with what seemed like 1,000 kisses as her hand reached behind and unhooked my bra. I wrapped my legs around her tight which made her collapse onto me, but she didn't seem to notice as she started to suck and flicker her tongue on my right nipple.

"Victoriaaa" I moaned softly as she moved to my left nipple and done the job again. I let my hand reach to the end of her shirt and pulled it over her head. She unhooked her own bra and was about to finish the job on my left nipple but I grabbed her arms and pulled her up so that her right nipple was right on my mouth. I started to give her the same treatment as she gave me but she pulled away quickly before she gave in, letting me know she was in control right now and not me.

She licked down my stomach and took no time pulling off the loose sweat pants that I wore. She pulled off her own pants and laid back down on top of me. She grabbed my arms and threw them around her neck then she wrapped her hands around the top edges of the back of my panties. I wrapped my legs around her as she started to straddle me pressing her insides against mine as she moved faster and faster. I bit my bottom lip knowing if I didn't control myself my moans would come out louder than they needed to knowing we have two kids in the house. "Fuck Victoriaaa" I managed to say in a hard whisper as I wrapped my arms even tighter around her neck. I knew she couldn't breathe but I could let up as I felt my juices flowing and my body tensing. She started humping me harder and faster as she knew I was close and I could tell she was too.

"Mm fuck, you, mm, like that Jade?" She asked through her own moans, but I couldn't get the answer out as my legs squeezed tighter around her body and my arms even tighter around her neck. "Oh Fuck Victoria, I'm, shitt, tori, tori, tori..!" I scream as I my body reached its orgasm and all my muscles relaxed. I couldn't catch my breath in time as Tori reached her orgasm right after mine. She collapsed on top of me and I could feel her heart beating at what felt like 90 miles per hour. "Calm down before you have a heart attack." I laughed at her as her head laid on my shoulder and her hands now around my ass. Next thing I know I hear faint snoring.

"Damn it Tori!" I hit her in her back to wake her.

"See what Jadey? I love you too." She said as she laid her head back down on my chest and fell asleep quicker than I could blink.

_So much for a sex night._

* * *

**[Stallone's POV]**

I sat in my room before school still waiting for a reply to Essence's "grandmother" gift question I sent her. I spun around in my desk chair that sat in the corner of my room in front of my laptop.

KNOCK, KNOCK

"Who is it?" I asked as I stopped myself from spinning to stare at the door.

"It's me." I didn't even recognize the voice.

"Who is me?" I said standing up.

"Shiloh."

I sat back down.

"What do you want? Go away." I yelled as I continued spinning around.

"Can I please talk to you for a minute please?" Shiloh sounded so desperate and I wasn't doing anything so why not?

"Come in loser." I said as I kept spinning.

I heard the door open and close and she sat down right in front of it.

"What do you want?" I said as I stopped spinning because I was starting to get a headache.

"What's it like to be in love?" She asked me as she kept her head down.

The question caught me off guard. _Why the hell is she asking me this? Go ask Jade or somebody._

"Uh, I don't know." I said crossing my arms.

"Yes you do, you're in love aren't you?" She looked up at me this time.

"Why are you asking me this?"

"I just want to know what it feels like."

"Well don't wonder. Get out."

Shiloh sighed as she stood up. "Is it so hard for you to be nice to me just once? Is it that hard for you to actually just be my sister? To answer the questions that I'm too nervous to ask our parents; that's all I want from you Stallone." With that she walked out of my room closing the door softly behind her.

I sighed as I flopped down on my bed. I lay there for a few minutes thinking why Shiloh would come to me to ask me what it feels like to be in love. Like out of all people she came to _me_ and it's like I stepped on her and then scrapped her off the bottom of my shoe like dog shit.

My phone went off and I was hoping it was Essence.

*New Text Message*

I click open my inbox

Unknown Sender: Roxy is not your best friend.

Me: Whts tht suppose 2 mean? And who is this?

Unknown Sender: (Message Duplicate) Roxy is not your best friend.

_What in the hell?_

* * *

**Short chapter I know. Chapter 10 will come soon. :) Thanks for reading. Review!**


	10. This Can't Be Good

Chapter 10

_This Can't Be Good_

**[Shiloh's POV]**

"What's the matter kido?" Jade asked on the way to school.

I've been feeling kind of down lately and there's not a real reason why. I just don't feel the need to smile, or laugh, or be happy. I of course can't tell Jade that because then she is going to tell Tori and then they will be all up my ass in a "meeting" that will just make things worse.

"Nothing, I'm fine; just a lot on my mind."

"You wanna' talk about it?" She put her hand on the edge of my knee.

"No. I'm fine. I just need time to myself."

"You know I'm here-"

"-I know. I'm fine though." I said cutting her off.

We finally pulled up at my school and I let myself out of the car. "Have a good day okay."

"Mm" was the only thing that escaped my mouth at the time.

I walked slowly up the school steps and into the front doors as I was bumped into by many other students rushing to get to the morning breakfast. I walked lazily to my locker and started to retrieve the books and folders I would need for my first block class.

"Hey there." I closed my locker to reveal the voice that was so clearly aimed at me. To my surprise it was Johnson standing there leaned against the locker with that perfect smile. He wore a black leather jacket that stopped at his elbows; underneath he wore a plain red V-neck shirt. His loose jeans wore a chain that hung from his front belt loop to the back. I had to admit the boy was hot.

"Hey."

A genuine smile had spread across my face. "Hello."

"You never called me. Why not?" He asked as he ran his hand through his long brunette hair.

"I, um"- I really couldn't think of any reason why I didn't call him. He had given me his number the day Bailey blurted out that I wanted to hang out with him, but I ignored the fact that I had it.

"I really don't know. I got caught up in some stuff, but I will definitely call you tonight."

"Well alright." He gave a smile. "Guess I'll see you in Algebra." With that he disappeared into the crowed hallways.

I started to make my way to class until I heard my name being called like it was the last time anyone could ever use it.

"Shiloh! Shiloh!"

I turned around to see my aunt Trina running towards me with a bottle that contained a clear liquid.

"Trina what are you doing!? You can't just be running around this school without a visitor's pass, they can arrest you."

"Yeah right. No cop will arrest this." She motioned to her whole body.

"What are you doing here?" I sighed and crossed my arms.

"Look I need you to give this to Bailey. She left it in the car."

I grabbed the bottle of clear liquid.

"What is it?" I asked a I shook it.

"Don't shake it! It's a special liquid that will make hot guys like you, Bailey needs it; she's not bringing home any fellows."

"Where did you get you even this?" I held the bottle in the air.

She put her hands together with a huge smile. "I made it myself. I really works! I already got hot guys on me like magnets."

"Yeah I bet." I said with a disgusted look.

"Just give it to her!" With that Trina ran to which I'm guessing she thought to be her exit, but she ran the wrong way.

_She'll figure it out._

* * *

**[Stallone's POV]**

"Baby I would never lie to you. Why would I lie about that?" Essence had her hand on my shoulder with the most genuine look in her eyes. I always was weakened by her touch. "I just never wore the necklace till now. It's beautiful right?" She held up the necklace that she wore around her neck for the second time.

I gave in. "Yeah, it's nice. I'm sorry I doubted you. My mind has just been a little off lately. Forgive me?" I held my head down as I looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

She laughed, "Of course I do." She wrapped her arms around my neck and gave me a passionate kiss right at my locker.

"Gross." Roxy exclaimed as she walked by on her way to her class.

"Ya pussy's gross, bitch." Essence stopped kissing me to yell at Roxy as she kept walking. I shook my head.

"I'll see you after school?" Essence swayed back and forth as she played with the end of her hair.

"Man, I got to go to some dumb ass tutoring after school today and Thursday."

"Dumb ain't cha?" She smiled.

"Fuck you." I laughed.

DING DING DING

"I'll see you later."

"Always." Essence blew me a kiss as she turned on her hill and walked to class.

_God I love that girl._

School went by like a breeze, no problems today. I showed Jaylen the text message that I had received earlier that morning about Roxy which Jaylen shrugged her shoulders as did myself. I shake so many things off my shoulders that I know there is a long list of things I should be worried about, but I'm not. I know one of these days that list will catch up with me and make my life a living hell, but I'm fine now. So why should I care about the future? I live in the present.

The bell rang for dismissal as I made my way to the library. There were only a few people in there. _Nerds._

"Yeah, hey, is there like some tutoring session going on today in here?" I asked the librarian at the front desk as I threw my bag on top of it.

"Yes ma'am. For what subject?"

"Hell if I know." I rolled my eyes.

The librarian sighed as she put on her reading glasses and glanced at a list in front of her.

"You must be Stallone?"

"It's pronounced Sta-lone not Stall-One" I stated irritated.

"Yes. You're here for Biology. You'll be one on one with Ms. Evelyn Read."

"Oh what a lovely name." I stated sarcastically.

"She's…" The librarian looked around the library and finally stopped as she spotted Evelyn walking through the door. "There she is. She will be at table 4."

I watched Evelyn as she walked to the table with a 4 sitting in the middle. She put her bag down and pulled out a biology book.

I walked over to where she was siting and stood in front of the table with my arms crossed.

"Biology." I stated plainly.

She looked up at me and smiled which made deep dimples appear on her face. Her eyes were a light gray and her hair was a jet black that she wore up in a bun as she had Chinese bangs that stopped at her eye lids. She stood up and reached her hand over the small table. "I'm Evelyn." Her voice was soft and sweet, so pure. It made me weak in a way that I couldn't explain. As soon as I grabbed her hand a shiver went through my entire body quicker than I could blink. Her smile disappeared from her face and reappeared within moments. She gave her head a small shake as if she was shaking off a thought or feeling.

She gave a small laugh. "I'm sorry, it's been a long day. Have a seat." She motioned with her hand at the chair right across the table from her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name?" She said as she looked me dead in my eyes.

"I'm uh, um, Stallone." I finally managed to get out. _What in the hell was that Stallone?_

She tilted her head and looked at me weird for a few moments. "Stallone West?"

"Um, yeah how did you know?"

She smiled, "Oh you're little sister came over to my house for this past weekend. She mentioned you a few times. I knew your named sounded familiar. It's very unique." She reached down in her bag and pulled out a Biology handbook that she slid across the table to me.

"Oh, she went to your house? Are y'all friends or something?"

She laughed again. "Oh no, no, she is friends with my younger sister Sunshine."

"Sunshine?"

"Yes, my mother named her. She's kind of, like, not your normal mother."

"Oh I see." I sat back and crossed my arms again.

"And your mother Tori, you guys look alike by the way."

"Oh I've never heard that before."

"I'm sure, well she happens to be friends with my mother as well."

"Well isn't that a coincidence."

"Well all of that plus the fact that I'm your tutoring teacher seems like it's a little more than a coincidence." She laughed.

I gave her a smile.

"Well let's get started.

Evelyn started to teach me things about Biology, but I couldn't concentrate what-so-ever. The whole time she was teaching I couldn't keep a smile off my face. She seemed different than everybody else in a way and I don't know how. With every word she said it sent a warm feeling throughout my body. Hearing her say my name gave me chills. The smile she gave me was so genuine, and warmhearted. She was a beautiful girl.

"How old are you?" I butted into whatever she was trying to teach me about Biology.

She brought her full attention to me as she crossed her hands on the table, "15. I will be 16 next month. What about you?"

"Oh I'm 16. I won't be turning 17 any time soon though. How did you get this little tutoring job?" I could care less about her tutoring job I just wanted to have a conversation with her; to see more of what her personality was like.

"Oh I am in AP Biology at my school and they give us opportunities to tutor other students who need help in different schools. So I took the opportunity. I really like to teach." She put her elbow on the table as she rested her chin in her palm.

"Oh, that's really great."

"I bet it is based on the fact that you haven't been listening to a word I've been saying." She stood up with a smile as she grabbed her bag and book.

"What do you mean? I listened to everything." I stayed seated.

She laughed. "Here is my number in case you need help with… _Biology_." She slid a small piece of paper in my hand. "I might come from a family with absolutely no common sense, but I'm not retarded Stallone. You were not paying attention."

"I swear I was." I stood up.

She crossed her arms and looked up at me since she stood an inch or two shorter than I. "Okay, what are enzymes and what is the importance of enzymes for living beings?"

"Ummm?"

"Exactly." She took two steps closer to me. She started talking in a lower voice, one that made my heart rate speed up dramatically. "Next time instead of staring at me up and down with dreamy eyes, how about we pay a little more attention to the work and not to me so I don't lose my tutoring job." She winked at me. "I'll see you Thursday." With that she turned and walked to the library door. "Not too many people get my homework hotline. So make sure you use it." She then disappeared out of the library.

I glanced down at the number she had slid in my hand and I instantly knew this was not for homework purposes what-so-ever. I smiled at the thought.

_This can't be good._

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**_  
_


	11. The Feeling of Having a Sister

**Thanks for reading!. Guys PLEASE REVIEW it takes 3 seconds. Writing these stories takes up a lot of time and if not too many people likes them I don't want to waste time continuing to write them. So Let me know if you enjoy this story or not. Thanks! Love you!**

* * *

Chapter 11

_The Feeling of Having a Sister_

**[Stallone's POV]**

I walked through the front door of my house and instantly spotted Shiloh sitting on the couch watching T.V. She looked a little sad as she glared at the television. There was no doubt in my mind that her mind was elsewhere as she never blinked once or even noticed I was staring at her. Usually this would be another thing I would just shake my shoulders at and go on with my life, but my soft side got the best of me.

I flopped down on the couch beside her which made her snap back to reality, but she never looked my way.

"Hi Tori. You guys were quick." She said in a very low voice.

"Yeah, that I'm not." I stated plainly.

She glanced up at me kind of wide eyed. Most likely because she would never guess it was me actually sitting beside her with a half-smile on my face.

"What do you want?" She gave a mean look.

I sighed as I stared off into space. "It feels really good."

"What are you talking about?"

"To be in love; it feels good. It's hard to actually put those feelings in words. It's just something you have to experience for yourself and then you'll understand." I smiled at her.

She looked over at me with crystal crisp blue eyes. "You think I'll ever be in love?"

"Of course you will Shiloh."

"Can I ask you something?" She turned around on the couch so that her whole body was facing me.

"Um. Sure?"

"How could you tell when you started to like girls?"

This question caught me off guard and made me slightly uncomfortable. _Why does she want to know and why is she asking me?_

"Uh, I, um." I stuttered not knowing exactly what to say. "To be real, I really don't remember when I first started liking chicks. It just came naturally. I was never really into guys."

She looked away for a moment and then met my eyes again. "So are you a lesbian?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Yeah, I guess. Why are you asking?"

She looked down and started to play around with her hands. "I think I may be too."

I didn't know what to say to her. What do you say to your little sister when she share's something like that with you? I don't really talk to her and the day I do she throws all kinds of curve balls at me. _I should've just gone to my room._

"Um, well. What makes you think that? You like a some chick?" I asked as I brought my legs up to sit Indian style on the couch while my body was still facing the T.V. but my eyes steady on her face.

* * *

**[Shiloh's POV]**

I wasn't even sure if I liked girls or not. The only thing I could think would be a sign was the day I was staring at her in the car, and since I found out about her, I've been having a weird different feeling about her. _Is it a crush?_ _No way it can be a crush, not on my sister. Well, she isn't my sister. Well she is. _I sighed. "I'm just confused." I managed to say.

She put her hand on my knee. "It's okay to feel that way. You'll find yourself and who you are soon enough. You're only 13 going on 14. I didn't have my first real crush till I was about to turn 16. Don't rush into anything and don't worry. And you know, " She scratched the back of her head like she struggled to get her last words out. "I'm here if you ever need to talk." She gave my leg a pat then stood up with a smile as she walked upstairs to her room. I couldn't help but smile as her words still lingered in the room and the new feeling that swept through my body.

_The feeling of having a sister_

* * *

**[Tori's POV]**

"Oh my god! That Christmas tree is huge!" I pointed at the biggest Christmas tree I've ever seen while me and Jade passed by it in the mall. Today was December 1st and the biggest holiday was right around the corner as people ran from store to store with loads of presents for their loved ones.

"It's not that big Tori. We didn't come here to be mesmerized by huge trees. C'mon we got shopping to do." Jade grabbed my hand and pulled me into a shoe store.

"Look." Jade pointed at some shoes in the front of the store. "These are the one's Stallone is begging me about getting her for Christmas.

"They look dangerous." I studied the black and red boots that had sharp points tearing through the edges of the shoe. "Like mother like daughter." I said with a frown as I turned around and stopped a familiar face as I screamed his name. "Beck!"

Beck looked over and gave a big smile as he made his way to where I and Jade stood with the dangerous boots. "Hey guys, how's it going?" Beck asked as he rested his arm on top of a shoe box. "It's been awhile."

"Hey, we're just doing some Christmas shopping." Jade said as she held the boots in her hand. Beck looked down at the boots and frowned.

"Those look like they would hurt somebody. They must be for you." He smiled.

"Ha, ha funny. Actually they are for Stallone."

"Well like mother like daughter." He laughed as he ran his hand through his long brunette hair.

"Are you Christmas shopping too?" I asked as I crossed my arms.

"Ah no, not yet. I'm just here with Roxy and her friend. I picked them up from school and they wanted to come here. I'm actually ready to leave, but you know how teenage girls can be. I'll probably be here for the next,-" He looked at his watch. "-few days at the least."

We all laughed.

"Where is Roxy I haven't seen her around lately?" I asked scanning the store.

"Um, I'm not sure she was right-oh there she is." He pointed in front of him where Roxy stood holding a shoe up to her friend with a big smile.

"Roxy! Come here." Beck got her attention and she and her friend started to walk over to where we were, but Roxy instantly stopped and held out her arm which made her friend stop walking too. Her eyes got really big as she looked around the store.

"What are you doing come here." Beck said calmly.

Roxy approached us slowly giving us a very weak smile. "Is Stallone here?" She asked.

"Oh no, she was still at school when we left." I said as I looked over to her friend and instantly recognized her face.

"Essence! Hey."

"Hello Ms. West." Essence said with a very nervous look on her face.

"You guys look like something just jumped out and scared you. I mean I know Jade is pretty terrifying, but you don't-"

"-Oh shut up Beck!" Jade said as she punched him in his chest."

He laughed. "I'm kidding."

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked as I crossed my wrist in front of me.

"We are just-"

"-We are buying Stallone a Christmas present, so don't tell her you saw us here or she will know. It's supposed to be a surprise." Roxy said cutting Essence off with a smile.

"Um, yeah what she said." Essence gave a smile matching Roxy's.

Jade gave each of them a suspicious look before returning her attention back to Beck.

"Shiloh is having a birthday party on Saturday at the house. You guys should come." Jade said crossing her arms.

"Yeah, that would be nice. How old is she turning now? 12?"

"She's going to be 14." I said surprised myself.

"What 14! Wow she's grown up so quick." Beck said as he removed his rested elbow from the shoe box. "Well we got to get going. I'll see you ladies on Saturday then. C'mon you two we got to keep it moving." He motioned for the two girls to follow him out of the store. The two girls walked passed us without even so much of a glance our way as they exited the store.

"Don't you think that was a little weird?" Jade asked as she took the boots to the front counter.

"What?"

She sighed. "C'mon Tori I know you're stupid, but how could you not notice the lies written all over both their faces."

"That will be $129.35." The cashier stated.

I hung my jaw. "Well."

She gave the cashier her card which she handed back with she shoes and receipt.

"You're over reacting. You're always trying to find something wrong in people." I said crossing my arms."

"I don't like that Essence girl. There is something sneaky about her and I will find out what." With that she walked out of the store grabbing my hand in hers pulling me behind.

_Oh Jade._

* * *

**[Shiloh's POV]**

I sat on my bed in my room with my hand on the call button for the contact Johnson. Why I was so nervous to call him, I don't know. But I promised I would call him after school and I never break my promises. I took a deep breath and pushed the call button as I put the phone to my ear.

RING, RING, RING, RIN-

"What's up Johnson speaking?" His voice was smooth.

"Uh, hey." I said in a rather shy voice that I rarely ever use.

"Shiloh?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing much, just sitting here kind of bored actually."

"Oh, so you called me when you got bored?" He laughed.

_Great now he thinks I only called him because I was bored. _"Oh no! I just, I don't know. I promised to call so I did."

"Well that's nice of you. Hey we should hang out sometime you know. Maybe catch a movie or something."

My heart started beating fast. _Is he asking me on a date?_

"Um, yeah, I'd love that."

"Okay how about Saturday night?"

_Yes Saturday night! Oh wait, my birthday party is then. Fuck! _"Oh, I'm having a birthday get together that day. Would you like to come?"

"Oh your birthday is Saturday?"

"Well actually it's on Sunday, but you know, who wants to celebrate a party on Sunday?" _Did you just say celebrate a party? Great Shiloh now you sound like an idiot._

"Yeah I get it. How about Friday night then?"

_Friday night? Am I free Friday night? Yes I am! Ok Shiloh, don't sound too excited. _"Sure."

"Sounds like a date."

"Confirmed." _Could you not have said anything better?_

"Great, well I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Okay."_ I should of said more than that._

"OK night."

"Goodnight."

I hung up the phone with a smile spread across my face.

_Wow, I have a date Friday night. I've never been on a real date before._

I put my phone on the charger and roll over on my stomach as I replayed the conversation I just had on the phone with one of the hottest guys at our school.

I smiled.

_Friday night is going to be one of the best nights of my life._

* * *

**Thanks for reading! REVIEW :)**_  
_


	12. I Fight For What I Want

Chapter 12

_I Fight For What I Want _

**[Stallone's POV]**

I sat on my bed with Evelyn's _homework hotline_ number in my hand.

_Should I call? Would that mean I'm cheating on Essence if I call this number? Essence wouldn't like it if I did, but then again Evelyn is just my friend, I can have a friend right? I mean I am faithful to my girlfriend; I would never do anything to hurt her or jeopardize our relationship. Okay, I'll call. Just to have a friendly phone conversation that's it._

I push the call button that will connect me to Evelyn's homework hotline.

"Helloooo" Evelyn sang into the phone. _She sounds so sweet and innocent._

"Hey it's me." I stated plainly.

"And who is meee?" She still sang.

I laughed. "Homework hotline."

There was a silence for a few moments. "Stallone?"

"Maybe."

"Ooh well hey there Pretty Face! Need help with Biology I see?"

_Did she just call me pretty face? _"Um, uh, yes I do." _No I don't. _

She laughed. "Alright what do you need help with?" I was silent. I had nothing to say. I couldn't even think of any biology question.

"I see." She stated. "How about we discuss biology over a movie Friday night?"

_A movie? She's asking me on a date! Great I knew I shouldn't of called her. What do I say? No of course, but she's so pretty and sweet I just want to hang out with her, not go on a date with her. There is no way I can go with her. I would definitely be cheating if I did and I'm just not like that._

I sighed. "I can't Evelyn."

I could hear the disappointment in her voice which made my heart ache in a way that it shouldn't have. _"_Well that's too bad. I guess I'll see you Thursday after school." Her voice was so pure and sweet.

"Yes I will be there."

"Alright well, see you later Pretty Face."

"See you." I hung up with the biggest frown on my face. One that shouldn't have been there. _Why do I care about her feelings?_

RING RING RING RING

"Hey baby." Essence answered the phone.

"Hey what are you doing Friday night? We should catch a movie?" I asked Essence to go with me just so I could appreciate who I have and not worry about Evelyn.

"Uh. Um…I can't Friday. I got to go with my mom to my aunt's house in…San Diego." She stuttered.

"Why are you hesitating your words?"

"Because my aunts sick and I just, I just don't like to talk about it, please change the subject." She said in a real desperate voice.

We talked a little more about school and what not before she claimed her phone was dying so she had to go. We said our "I love yous" and hung up.

"Stallone c'mon dinner's ready!" I heard Jade call from downstairs.

"So how was school today guys?" Tori asked as she scooted her chair up to the table.

"Fine." We both said in unison.

"Anything new?" Jade asked with a lifted brow.

"Actually you know what's funny?" I smirked as I took a bite of my food. "You know your friend, um what's her name? Sunrays or something like that?" I motioned to Shiloh.

"Sunshine?" Shiloh stated irately.

"Yeah her, her sister Evelyn is my biology tutoring teacher." I said as I took another bite of food. "Make's me feel like an idiot."

"Wow really, that's really cool." Tori said with a smile.

"You wouldn't feel like an idiot if you paid more attention in class." Jade tilted her head and narrowed her eyes at me.

"Yeah, yeah."

"You know what Stallone-"

"-And we are not going to do this right now." Tori butted in narrowing her eyes at her wife which made her sighed and continue eating.

I think it's the funniest thing when Jade listens to Tori because Jade is all Ms. Nobody Can Tell Me Anything, but when Tori speaks Jade takes no time to cooperate.

"So Shiloh, how was your day?"

"It was fine." She looked down and played around in her food before she continued. "I have a date Friday night." She looked up and smiled at Tori.

"With who?" Jade's voice sharp.

"This guy at my school, his name is Johnson. He's a really nice guy." She put her fork down and crossed her arms on the table.

_What Shiloh has a date? _

"How old is he?"

"He's 14."

"And where are you guys going and how are you getting there and what time will you be back and what-"

"-Jade!" Tori scream cutting her off.

"That's very nice that you have a date, we will talk about it more later." Tori put more emphasis on the word later as she turned to Jade.

"Okay whatever Tori, I mean I don't see why we can't discuss it now, but ok whatever." Jade gave one of her fake smiles.

_These are the people I call family._

* * *

**[Evelyn's POV]**

_Why is it that the good ones are always taken._ I sighed as I rolled over in my bed as I now lay on my back. I swear it was no mistake that Stallone is my tutoring student. I've been praying for Ms. Wright to come along and I could have sworn Stallone was the one. Today she made me feel a way that I never felt before. When she talks it sends shivers down my spine. When she shook my hand today I felt weak to her touch. Then to top it all off, she is absolutely beautiful. Her face is so perfectly shaped, her skin so tan and smooth, her hair so long and pretty, her body so perfectly made, like God took His precious time making her. Every time I close my eyes I can see her face and soon enough that pretty face will belong to me because I fight for what I want and I want Stallone West.

* * *

**[Stallone's POV]**

_Wednesday_

School came and went like a breeze. I was so pissed off at Roxy today because she acted like I wasn't there; she acted like she didn't know me anymore. She told me she was sorry yesterday and then walked away and when I finally caught up with her to question her about it she just shook her head and walked away again. Essence on the other hand seems like she has no time for me anymore, she's always either doing something with her mother or her dad, or she's doing homework, or her phone is dying. It's always something. I'm starting to think me and Essence are drifting apart and I hate the thought of that. I love her, I'm in love with her. There is nobody on earth that could take her place in my heart. She has my heart and I have hers. I want to take her on a date, to maybe refresh things a little bit, but now it's so hard to do that because her life is so damn busy all of a sudden and apparently I'm nowhere in it. I would tell Jaylen these things and she just shakes her head like she doesn't want to hear it. I'm scared of what our relationship is coming to and when I think about not having Essence anymore my heart aches, it crys. I want to talk to someone about this, but who could I go to? Jaylen won't listen, Roxy is avoiding me, who knows where Statige and Michael are, Jade and Tori are just no, no's. Who's left?

"Can we talk?" I stood in the doorway of Shiloh's room as she sat on the edge of her bed typing on her laptop.

"Um, yeah of course. Come in." She said as she sat her laptop aside.

I walked in and closed the door and sat down right behind it. I sighed.

"What's wrong?" Shiloh asked as she tilted her head to the side.

"The world."

"That's true." She brought her legs up on her bed to sit Indian style. "So what's really wrong that you have come to me to talk?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "It just feels like everybody is shutting me out. Avoiding me, and I'm not sure why."

"Well I know exactly how that feels."

_Why did I come to her, she doesn't understand. _"How would you know?"

She got up from her bed and came and sat down right beside me. "Because that's how you've been treating me for the past 13 years and now all of a sudden you want to be a sister to me."

My mouth opened but no words came out. She's right. Yesterday I decided to talk to her because she seemed sad, but she still is an annoying little brat. I might not actually _hate_her, but I do dislike her. Sometimes. But there is no way she felt the way I feel now just because I didn't really talk to her that much. It's not that serious.

"It's not the same Shiloh."

"Yes it is. You don't know what it's like to wish you had a sister that you can go to when you need guidance, or a sister to be there when you need a shoulder to cry on, or a sister to take you to the mall and get your nails and hair done with, or a sister to talk to about school and crushes and embarrassing moments, or a sister that you can actually call family, or a sister that you can call your best friend. You don't know. You don't know how hard it is to go through life with a sister who doesn't give a fuck about you Stallone. You don't know because you've always had a sister that cared for you. And you knew that." Shiloh had tears in her eyes as she got up and walked back to her bed and picked back up her laptop and continued typing like nothing ever happened.

My whole mind went blank. I couldn't think. I couldn't speak. My heart started to feel a pain that I've never felt before. I watched her as she wiped away a falling tear from her face but she was as quiet as a mouse. I never thought, I just never thought it was so important to her for me to be there. She never acted like she needed me. She never acted like she wanted a sister. Why is she all of a sudden ganging up on me? _I'm sorry Shiloh_ wouldn't sound like a good enough of an apology, but that's all I can do, that's all I can say.

I walked over sat down beside her on her bed.

"Shiloh, I, I, I'm sorry. I didn't know. You're my sister and of course I love you. I didn't mean to hurt you I just." I grabbed her hand. "Shiloh if I had of known it was that important to you, I-"

_I wasn't, nor would I ever be again prepared for what happened next._

* * *

**Thanks for reading you guys! REVIEW! :P**


	13. She's Going to Kill Me

Chapter 13

_She's Going to Kill Me_

**[Shiloh's POV]**

Stallone is a girl full of bullshit. She knew that I've been wanting my sister, this isn't the first time I've expressed this to her. I can recall this whole seen twice. This is her third time pulling this bullshity move by telling me she loves me and hugging me and kissing me and then says she will change. It's bullshitttttt! She will leave this room and go back out there and pretend this whole little number never even happened and I'm not going to be the one to fall for it this time.

"Shiloh, I, I, I'm sorry. I didn't know. You're my sister and of course I love you. I didn't mean to hurt you I just."

With every word she says it feels like a fire cracker being lit about to explode in me at any given second. The rage I feel right now of her playing with my emotions is something I can't explain.

"Shiloh if I had of known it was that important to you, I-"

Before she even got a chance to get her last words out the firecracker made its move. With everything I had in me I brought my hand back as far as it could go, and with full speed came across her face faster than the speed of light which sent her falling off of my bed onto the floor. My breathing then got real heavy and I could feel the smoke coming from my ears as I jumped on top of her about to strike her again but this time she caught my wrist before it met her face giving it the hardest twist. I heard my wrist pop and then came a great pain mixed of burning and ache.

* * *

**[Stallone's POV]**

_Shit!_ I thought as I watched Shiloh clutch her wrist. There was no doubt in my mind that I had just broken it, but she was surprisingly quiet. She wasn't crying she just sat there holding her wrist and looking up at me while she shook her head. I ran my hands through my hair trying to figure out what to do next.

_Stop standing here and take her to the hospital Stallone!_ _Ugh! If she hadn't of slapped me like a maniac I wouldn't of had to hurt her. _

I don't mean to hurt my sister. I do love her. I love her with all my heart, but at the same time I just hate her. I just want her to disappear sometimes and I show that side of me to her more than I show that I do actually care about her. I only treat her the way I do because, well because I don't like to admit it, but I'm jealous of my little sister. My parents don't admit it, but I know they love her more than they love me and that's because Shiloh is there "precious perfect little angel". She makes good grades, she's friendly, she warmhearted, she's the daughter they want. Me, I'm always in trouble, failing in school, don't give a shit about nothing, hurting their feelings about having a father, I mean even though they say they love us both the same I know deep down they don't and I blame Shiloh. I hate her for that. I wish I was an only child, because then, my parents would have no choice of who to love more. They would love me no matter what.

I was so lost in my thought's I didn't even hear Jade and Tori walk in the room as they now stand with lost looks on their faces.

"What in the hell happened? It sounds like y'all are throwing bowling balls up here?" Jade look around the room and stopped at Shiloh who was now crying still holding her wrist.

"What happened to your arm?" Tori asked walking over to Shiloh as she touched her arm which made Shiloh let out a painful scream.

"What the fuck happened Stallone?" Jade said in words so sharp that it felt like each of them impelled me as they left her mouth.

"I, I think I broke, I think I broke her wrist." I managed to get out still with my hand on my head.

"Stallone what in the hell is your problem!?" Jade stood so close to me I could feel her breathing on my face.

She tilted her head to the side. "What happened to your face?"

I reached up to feel my face where Shiloh had struck me and it burned like fire to the touch.

"Shiloh hit me." I said in a very low voice.

"Well good, because I believed you deserved it." She turned around to where Tori and Shiloh where now getting off the floor.

"Fuck you Jade, you don't know what the hell happened." The words escaped my mouth before I even could think to say them. _I'm going to die, right now. She's going to kill me._

"What did you just say to me?" Jade turned around slowly.

"Jade I'm going to take her to the doctor to get her arm check out." Tori said as she walked past the both of us and out of the door with Shiloh following close behind.

I stood in silence my heart rate speeding up.

"Could you repeat that?" Jade walked closer to me in which I took a step back. "Oh take another step and you will be paralyzed for the rest of your life."

I gulped.

"I just want you to say what you said just a few seconds ago because you had the guts to say it then so now that you have my full attention why don't you have the guts to say it now? Scared?" She crossed her arms, lifted a brow and smiled her evil smile.

Well my life couldn't get any worse, might as well lose it now.

"I said you don't even know what the hell happened. You come in here saying I deserve shit, you wasn't even here! So I say fuck youuuuuu Jade because this is what you deserve." I held both of my middle fingers to her face as I closed my eyes waiting for the slap of a life time in which I didn't have to wait long as I felt her hand slap me even harder than Shiloh had on the exact same cheek. It stung so bad and this time I couldn't hold back tears as the pain felt like agony. Next thing I know I felt my feet leave the ground as Jade threw me over her shoulder like I was a little puppy dog. She had carried me out of Shiloh's room which I knew she was going to throw me down the stairs to my death. _Well nice nothing you Stallone. _I closed my eyes as I felt my back hit the floor. I opened them to see I was in my room. _She really just dropped me on the floor. _ Lucky me, my carpet was pretty soft.

"Stay here, no phone, no music, no T.V., you go to bed and I mean you go right now." She stood in my doorway staring at me on the floor. "Now!" She scream at the top of her lungs which made me jump up and run to my bed. I lay with the covers over my head but I could still feel Jade's presents in the room.

"Stallone why do you do the things you do? I don't understand." Ignored her taking that as a rhetorical question. "You know some time's I just wish you were more like-"

"Shiloh." I finished her sentence for her. "You wish I was like her, like your little angel. You wish I was never born, maybe dead, or maybe-"

"Stallone you know good and well that's not what I meant!" Jade sighed. "Look I'm not going to deal with this tonight. We'll talk in the morning." With that she closed my door.

I couldn't help but cry into my pillow. At this moment I just wanted to disappear, to not even exist. I knew there was one person I could go to at times like these, even if she acted like she doesn't have time for me I know she would make time for situations like this.

I pulled my covers off and put on my shoes and a jacket. I opened my window which fortunately for me is right beside a huge tree which I have no trouble getting onto and climbing down to the ground. Essence's house isn't far and I ran the whole way. The cold air hitting my bruised face should have felt nice, but it made it burn even more as I put my hand to it just to stop the air from access.

Once I reached her house I ran straight through the front door which was surprisingly unlocked. No one sat in the living room so I made my way down the hall to her room. I swung opened the door and immediately froze to what my eyes witness.

* * *

**[Tori's POV]**

"Shiloh tell me what happened baby please." I begged her to tell me what happened between her and Stallone for her wrist to end up the way that it did, but all she would do is shrug her shoulders and keep her head down.

"Shiloh West." A nurse came into the waiting room. She smiled at us and motioned for us to follow her into a hospital room where she sat down in front of Shiloh.

"Hey there Shiloh can I see your arm?" She talked to her like she was a 5 year old. Shiloh let go of her wrist while the nurse examined it which was now swollen and turning a purplish color.

"Yes that looks broken alright. We are going to get some X-rays and get a cast on so we can get you out of here. How did this happen?" The nurse asked while she kept a heartwarming smile on. She hadn't once glared my way as she kept her eyes on Shiloh.

"Me and my sister got into a little fight." She said still keeping her head down.

"Oh, you did? How old is your sister?"

"Um, excuse me?" I said butting in. "Can you please just get her fixed up, it's getting kind of late and she has school tomorrow, all these questions aren't really necessary."

"Could you please step outside for a moment Ms. West?" The nurse asked with a very sincere voice.

I shook my head. "No why?"

The nurse smiled as she walked over to an intercom that sat on the wall in the corner of the room and spoke sweetly into it. "Ms. Greens may you please come down to ER room 17."

"On my way." A voice replied back within seconds.

"And who is Ms. Greens?" I asked as I scratched my head.

"Just wait here, I'm going to take Ms. Shiloh here to get her arm X-rayed." She motioned for Shiloh to follow her as they left the room leaving me in silence.

I took a seat in a red chair that sat across from the bed, but I didn't wait long until a lady with a small brief case and a suit came in with her hand out for me to shake.

I stood up to greet her.

"Hello Ms.?" She lifted a brow and I stated my name. "Oh, I'm Victoria West, call me Tori." I crossed my arms. "And you are?"

"Hello Ms. West, I'm Tasha Greens. I'm with The Department of Children Services. Can we talk for a moment?"

It was then I realized what was happening.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! REVIEW :)**


	14. The Sound Of Pain

Chapter 14

_The Sound Of Pain_

**[Stallone's POV]**

"Stallone, why are you here?" Essence's voice was soft and calm.

I look over to Roxy who has the covers covering up her naked body with her head down not daring to look up.

I couldn't speak. I couldn't think. All I could feel was pain. A pain I've never experienced before. Everything from the roots of my hair to the soles of my feet felt pain. I could feel my heart being cut with a knife at the same time being stabbed with a fork. I couldn't cry, it was as if my body was going through so much pain at every tip it forgot where to find tears.

_Not Essence. This isn't my Essence. This isn't the Essence I had a crush on 2 years ago. This isn't the Essence I've been in love with for almost 5 months now. This isn't the Essence I planned on making my wife someday. This isn't the Essence I made love to over and over again. This isn't the Essence who promised to never lie to me. _

_Not Roxy. This isn't my best friend Roxy. This isn't the Roxy I was born into friendship with. This isn't the Roxy that was always there for me when I needed her. This isn't the Roxy I laugh and tell all my secrets to. This isn't the Roxy who always gave me a shoulder to cry on. This isn't the Roxy who would never go behind my back_.

"Stallone, I'm sorry. I just, I'm-"

"How long?" I managed to say in a very clear voice.

"Baby listen, I-"

"I said how long!" This time I slapped her door so hard that it felt like I almost broke my own hand.

Essence looked over at Roxy and then looked down as she spoke the truth. "Almost 2 months."

An unknown sound escaped my lips at her words. It was the sound of pain.

I turned on my heel and started running for the door. I could hear her screaming after me which made me run even faster as I ran out of her house and into the dark night. I ran, and ran, and ran to nowhere. I wasn't going home. I had no one to go to. It hurt. It hurts. It's hurting so bad. A pain that is literally killing me. It's eating me from the inside out as I keep running through the cool December night hoping that somehow, someway I would just die and that's exactly what I was going to do. I don't care about life anymore. Life holds nothing for me. _My parents hate me, my sister now hates me, I have no friends, I have no one to go to, I have nothing to live for;_ all those things ran through my mind as I stopped and looked at fast cars pass by on the street. _Life would be easier if I didn't have one_, was the last thought that ran through my mind before I ran into oncoming traffic without warning.

* * *

**[Shiloh's POV]**

After the nurse took my x-ray she put an arm brace on my arm and took me to a different room where a lady sat with too much perfume on.

"Hey there Shiloh." She gave me a warm smile as I sat down in a chair across from her.

"Hi." I said weakly.

"It's been a tough night right?" The lady said as she leaned over in her chair.

"Um I guess."

"My name is Whitney."

"Okay." I said nonchalantly. I just wanted to go home.

"Do you want to talk to me about what happened to your arm tonight?"

"No I want to go home."

"It's okay to talk to me Shiloh. I'm here to help you."

_What the hell is going on?_

"Um okay, thanks, but I'm fine. I really just want to go home."

"You stated you and your sister got into a fight, is that true? Or are you just trying to cover something up?"

"What are you trying to say? Yes it's true. She didn't mean to hurt me, I hit her first. Sister's fight all the time, it's no big deal." I stated truthfully.

Whitney looked at me sideways before she continued.

"So where did you get those other bruises?" She pointed at two bruises that were on my arm and one that was on my leg.

Sunshine's rough little brother wanted to rascal over the weekend and he clearly beat me by just kicking me the whole time which left some pretty nasty bruises on my arm and leg.

"I was rough housing with my friends little brother…the boy can really fight I can tell you that much." I stated with a smile as I thought back on how much fun I had over the weekend.

"Is that so?" Whitney said as she lifted a brow

"Yes."

"Shiloh listen, I work with children everyday like you, if your being hurt you don't have to be afraid to tell me. I will help you."

"What are you talking about? I'm not being hurt?"

"Is your mom who brought you hurting you? She seems so ready to get you out of here and home and I'm not believing the stories you are telling me."

"What in the hell is going on? I'm not being hurt! I'm not some little 5 year old helpless child who is being abused by their parents! I get into one little fight with my sister and now all of a sudden the government or whoever you people are think I'm being abused? This is ridiculous. Do you guys do this to every person that walks through that door?"

I could tell Whitney was at a loss for words for a moment. "Thank you Ms. Shiloh. I hope your arm gets better soon." With that she gave me another smile and left the room. On her way out I could hear her talking to somebody saying that I was good to go. I took that as I sign that now she would leave me the hell alone.

_How unnecessary was that?_

* * *

**[Jade's POV]**

After what seemed like days my wife and Shiloh finally returned home. I looked down at Shiloh's wrist which now wore a violet colored cast.

"I'm so sorry Shiloh." I said to her as I gave her a kiss on her forehead. I glanced at the clock which now read 12:34am. "How about you stay home from school tomorrow and rest up a little bit?" She gave me a nod.

"What happened between you two for her to break your wrist?" I asked as I sat down on the couch.

"It's late and I just want to go to sleep. Please." She looked down and looked as if she was trying to hold back tears.

"Go to sleep sweetie, we'll discuss it tomorrow." Tori said as she rubbed her back. Shiloh nodded once more and took off up the stairs as Tori flopped down on the couch beside me.

"Long night?" I asked her with a lifted brow.

"And getting longer."

I grabbed her hand lifted my arm over her so her head could lay on my chest. "How did they hospital visit go?"

"Can you believe they thought I was the one who broke her arm? And apparently she has a few bruises and they just blamed me for everything, saying I was abusing her and what not." She said as she sighed.

"What? Are you serious?" I laughed.

"It isn't funny! Those people weren't playing."

"How did you get them to back off?" I asked as I ran my fingers through her hair.

She shrugged. "I guess they didn't have enough evidence. It made me sick to think they would even think I would do that to her." She sighed again. "How's Stallone? I heard what she said to you before we left. I hope you didn't hurt her Jade." Her voice now more serious.

"She got what she deserved." Tori instantly sat up to face me.

"What did you do to her Jade?"

"Calm down Tori I barely slapped her. Then I dropped her off in her room."

"Jadeeeee." She wined.

"What?"

"Please stop hitting her I hate when you hit her."

"Then how else will they learn Tori? I'm sorry that I'm not Ms. Sweet Sally Peaches. I discipline my children."

Tori stood up and started to run up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" I yelled to her.

"To check on her."

Tori came back down a few moments later with a lost look on her face.

"Um, I think we have a little problem." She said as she scratched the back of her head.

"What?" I said not even glancing her way.

"She's not in her room."

"Look under the covers, she's in there. She hasn't left. I've been down here the whole time."

"Yeah it's called a fire escape; through the window."

"Are you telling me she stuck through her window?" I stood up this time narrowing my eyes at Tori like it was her fault. She took a step back.

"Yeah I believe so."

_I'm definitely going to fuck her up now._

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! REVIEW! :p**  
_


	15. As Mighty as a Lion

Chapter 15

_As Mighty as a Lion_

"_Hey, what's up Lone? I'm not quite sure if you can hear me but I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I feel like this is my fault ya know? Essence told me everything, she told me how you caught her and Roxy and how she saw you run into the street. I should of told you Stallone. I've known all along what was going on, I just…I just didn't want to be involved. I didn't want Roxy to hate me because she was my home girl, but I should have come to you all along. I can't believe I was blind about who my friends were. What kind of friend am I to keep a secret from my best friend? Roxy isn't worth this Stallone. Look at you. This wouldn't of happened if I had of spoken earlier. It wouldn't of. I'm so sorry baby girl, but I know you're strong, and you will pull through this. I know it. The Stallone Joyce West I know is a fighter and you're not going to win this battle. I understand if you never want to talk to me again, trust me I do. I love you Stallone, please fight because we need you. P.S. Statige and Michael are on the first flight down here from NY, that's where they've been hiding haha. Stay strong baby girl. " –Jaylen_

* * *

"_I can't express the pain I feel in my heart for hurting you. This is my fault. You trusted me with your life and I can't believe I've done the nasty things I've done. I hate myself, I'm disgusted with myself. You are my best friend Stallone. You've always had a special place in my heart. We grew up together and I just can't believe what's going on right now. This is actually happening. This is my fault. I sit here at your side but I look down at your feet because I'm not worthy to even be in your presents right now. I betrayed you. I hurt you and I can't take any of it back. I didn't know what I was thinking. There's no one on earth like you Stallone. You are one of a kind and I'm so blessed to have you in my life. I know our friendship will never be the same again, I know nothing will ever be the same between us. My tears feel like fire as they roll down my cheeks and the pain feels like my hearts being ripped out of my body and it's all because of me. I'm sorry Stallone. I'm sorry. There's nothing else I can say, there's nothing else I can do. I love you with all my heart Stallone and I want you to know that. I never meant to hurt you the way that I did. Be strong and you'll pull through. I love you, and I'm just so…I love you." –Roxy_

* * *

"_Well hey there Pretty Face. Well, even though your face is kind of covered up with all that crap they got you hooked to, I know that pretty face is still under there. I know I've only known you for a very short time, but I just had to come and see you and talk to you for a moment. They say even when people are in comas they are still aware of what's going on, and I believe it. I know you can hear me Stallone and I need you to fight. There are people here who love you even if you think they don't. I'm not exactly sure what caused all this. I've heard too many different stories, but that doesn't matter. All that matters is that you be strong and don't give up on us. Don't give up on me. I don't know what kind of crazy things have been going on in your life, but I'm here now, and I'm here to tell you that I care for you. If you think absolutely no one else cares remember that Evelyn Read cares and you can always call on me. Not my homework hotline, but my heart. We only get a short time back here so I have to go. I will come again, and you better be awake. Love ya. –Evelyn_

* * *

"_Stallone I, I love you, you know that, but I just don't know what to say. What do you say to your child, your baby girl at a time like this? I'm sorry for everything Stallone. If this is my fault in anyway, I'm so sorry. I know I'm not the perfect mother, but I promise you I try. I know I've screwed up a lot. I know that you feel that I don't love you sometimes, but baby I do. This is my first time being a mom. There's no How to be a Perfect Mother to Stallone West handbook and if there was I would know it by heart. I'm sorry for the times I've hurt you, I'm sorry for the times I wasn't there, I'm sorry for the times I've failed at being the mom you want me to be. It's hard Stallone. I love you with all my heart, with all my soul. You are my first baby girl and no one can ever take your place in my heart. No one. I would die for you. If I could I could take your place in this bed, I promise to you I would. Don't give…don't give up on me Stallone. Jade West's daughter isn't the type to give in when times get tough. You might resemble sweet cookie cakes Tori on the outside, but you're as mighty as a lion on the inside and you are a fighter. I love you. I love you so much. I'll talk to you again soon. Oh and I'm sorry Tori hasn't come by, she said she's too scared to see you like this, and that her perfect daughter shouldn't have to go through anything like this but she loves you so much as well. We need you here. We can't live without you. " –Jade_

* * *

"_Stallone you always manage to get yourself into a fucked up situation. If I was the judge this would get the winning prize. I love you do you know that? I look up to you, do you know that? Even though you never show it I know deep down in that heart of yours you love me too. Guess what? Tomorrow is my birthday; it has come quicker than ever! We cancelled the party for today though. It just wouldn't have been the same without you there. You know I'm not the least bit worried about you not pulling through. You are a tough one. Literally as you can still see my wrist is broken! Thanks a lot! No really thanks a lot, because now I have excuses on why I can't do exercises in gym haha. Why would you do this Stallone? I never really got a full story on what happened, but I know you did this on purpose. You caused this to happen to yourself and I know that because I can feel what you felt. It might sound crazy, but on the way home from the hospital after getting my wrist fixed I just felt something wasn't right. My body hurt, my heart ached, and I just took it as a sign that I needed to get some rest after the long night, but soon after we got the call that you were struck by a truck and I knew that feeling was connected to yours. I felt like apart of you and I still do. I know you can hear me Stallone. So wake up and stop sleeping your life away. You have tons of people here that love you and need you. I need you Stallone. I need my sister more than ever and I know you need me. I have to go now. I love you big head. Come back to us soon." –Shiloh_

* * *

**Writing this chapter actually made me cry. Thanks for reading! REVIEW!**


	16. Defeated

**[Shiloh's POV]**

It's been a whole week today since Stallone was struck by a truck. They say this and they say that. All doctors ever do is seem to talk negative about situations like these. They don't give a fuck about people's families. They just want to get them out of here so they have another room open. Today they asked if we consider taking her off of life support stating that she probably won't get any better. Fuck them! They don't know shit! I know my sister is going to pull through; she's just taking her time. All Tori does is cry and pray. Jade hadn't shed a single tear till this morning when the doctors asked the devastating question. That's the first time I've ever seen Jade so upset. She flipped the table and was literally screaming with millions of tears falling per second. Me, I'm stronger than that. I know better. I know Stallone will pull through. She's a fighter. She can hear me when I talk to her. She's just being stubborn. She's pretending to be asleep.

She's now in a new room where more than one person can come by, but Jade and Tori haven't left the hospital since. Cat has been taking me to and from school with Sunshine, and I've been staying with them the past week. They are always up my ass asking if I'm okay. I'm perfectly fine. I still have no doubt she is going to pull through, but she needs to stop playing around because doctors are getting impatient, but who's paying her medical bills to stay here? The doctor's aren't. So they can shut the fuck up and do what they are paid to do and that's not to tell us they don't think she's going to make it. It's not to tell us her injuries are so bad and there's no telling when she will wake up. It's not to tell us even if she does pull through there are chances of brain damage. The doctors can suck dick and die! Fuck all of them!

If there's one thing I've learned from growing up with Stallone is to never give up. She never gives up so why is she doing this now? Now's not the time to give up. Life gets tough, we all go through shit one way or the other and Stallone is bitching out. That's not the sister I've been growing up with all my life. Ms. West doesn't back down from fights, and this is her biggest battle yet. She can fight it with her hands behind her back and her eyes closed, because that's what's in her. She's as mighty as a lion and has tears of a tiger. No one can defeat Stallone West no one. Now she's at battle with herself.

* * *

_This is your battle Stallone. Either face it, or leave with your head down. Only you will be defeated. Do you like those words? Defeated. Is it possible to lose against yourself? You're fighting your own fight, but I will tell you I'm here to fight with you. I got your back Stallone, but I can't have your back if you're not willing to try. Stop playing around and wake your ass up because I know good and well you can hear every word I am telling you. You can feel my touch as I squeeze your hand. You can feel my kiss lingering on your cheek. I'm here with you, you don't have to be afraid to return. People here love you. Don't give up. Stop backing away from us! You can't leave me here alone. Who will I look up to? Whose little brat will I be now? Who will pretend to ignore me when I'm talking to them, (I know you listen). Who will be my big sister; my best friend? If you don't come back for anybody Stallone, please come back for me. I love you, I need you here with me. I need you now. Just please, please come back to me._

* * *

**Sad I know :( REVIEW!**_  
_


	17. Something I've Never Realized

**[Stallone's POV]**

I opened my eyes to a very bright light in which blinded me so much I had to close my eyes again. I was in so much pain. My whole body ached. _What's going on?_ I tried to move my hand but couldn't as I felt another hand squeezing the life out of it. I felt so weak, I couldn't move. It was hard to breathe. I tried again to open my eyes and this time things weren't as bright as I looked up at a ceiling at bright white lights. I turned my head just a little bit to see Jade holding onto my hand with both of hers as she sat in a chair next to me with her head laying on the little spot beside my arm. _What the in the hell?_

"Jade" I said very weakly I knew for sure she didn't hear me. I turned my head some more to see that she was fast asleep. I brought my eyes up and in a corner I saw Tori in a recliner chair asleep as well. _Where the fuck am I? _I looked around the room and finally realized I was in a hospital. My left arm was wrapped up in a bandage as well as the left side of my neck. I could feel something around the left side of my stomach, but there was no way of getting to that. I was too weak to even speak, let alone try to sit up and look down at my stomach.

_Why am I here, what happened? _

"Jade." I said again, this time a little stronger, but still not strong enough to wake the sleeping bear. I took my hand and gave the tightest squeeze I could give. _Dam it wake up! _This time I dug my nail as deep as I could into her skin which made her jump and pull her hand back. Her eyes flung open as she looked me in my eyes.

"Oh my god Stallone!" She stood up so quick and squeezed my hand tight while tears escaped her eyes.

"Jade?" I said in confusion. I couldn't even recognize her. Her eyes were so red and puffy; her hair was back in a bun (something she never does). She wore no make up and she had on a white t-shirt. _I must be dead?_

"Stallone baby can you hear me?" She held my hand to her lips as she gave the back of my hand a few kisses.

She turned to Tori before she brought her attention back to me. "Tori wake up!"

"Baby can you hear me, are you okay?" She still held onto my head while her other one stroked the side of my face.

_I_ _could never have been more confused than I am right now. What happened to me? Why am I here? How long have I been here? Most important, why can't I remember?_

"Why am I here?" I managed to get out even though my words were very soft and slurred a little.

"Is she woke?" I heard Tori say as she ran over to stand beside Jade. "Oh my god Stallone!" She said as she put her hand over her mouth and let tears fall down her face. "I'll get the doctor."

"No!" Jade screamed at her. "She just woke up the last thing she needs is a bunch of coffee breath doctors all in her face giving her test and shit, give her a minute to breathe." Jade gave Tori an evil look like she should have known better before returning the soft sweet look to me.

"How are you feeling sweetie? Can you talk?" Jade went from stroking my face to now stroking the top of my head.

"Why am I here?" I asked in the strongest voice I could manage.

"What's the last thing you remember Stallone?" Jade's voice turned a little more serious at the question.

Honestly I couldn't even think of anything in my past. I closed my eyes as I thought back as far as I could, but the last thing I could remember was Evelyn. I could see her face as she walked out of the library Tuesday evening. I tried to think harder, but that's all my brain would give me permission to remember.

_Did something happen on my way home from school Tuesday night?_

"Evelyn." Was all I managed to say.

"Evelyn? What do you mean? Who's Evelyn?" Jade had a confused look on her face.

"Evelyn, Cat's daughter?" Tori looked down at me with questioning eyes.

"Yes. Evelyn. The library. School." It was taking so much energy to talk. So I found it easier to speak without using full sentences.

"What?" Tori put her hand on my shoulder.

"Stallone what's the last day you remember?"

I thought for a moment.

"Tuesday, December 1st." Tori looked down.

"Do you remember anything that happened on Wednesday night, Dec 2nd?" Jade asked.

I closed my eyes tight as I tried to think, but still my brain was being stubborn only letting me remember Evelyn leaving the library on Tuesday. Then the next thing I know I woke up here.

"No. What day is it?" This time my voice was a little stronger.

"Honey it's Thursday, December 10th. You've been in a coma for just over a week."

_What? A coma? There's no way I have been in a coma. What the hell is going on?_

"What?" Is all I could say.

"Jade I'm getting the doctor now." Tori said as she walked out of the room, not waiting for Jade's response.

"Everything's going to be okay, just relax." Jade held onto my hand tight.

* * *

**[Shiloh]**

Seconds seemed like hours every day at school. I couldn't concentrate on anything. All I could think about was my sister. Every time the school phone rang I would take a deep breath always thinking it was the call telling me my sister didn't make it. So many questions always ran through my mind_. Is she going to make it? Does she care to live anymore? If she does make it would she be scarred for life? Would she remember anything? Would she be able to talk again? Would she be able to walk again? Would she still be the same Stallone I've grown to love?_

After school every day Sunshine's mom always drops by the hospital. Tori and jade always gave me my alone time with her and I would just talk and talk but I wouldn't look at her eyes. I would talk and just wait silently to see if there was a response. If not I would continue.

Today was a blessing. Today was the happiest day of my life as I walked into her hospital room and saw her sitting up talking to Tori.

"Stallone." I said calmly. She turned to look over at me and the biggest smile spread across her lips. It was then I finally let the tears I've held captive for over a week free. I ran over to her bedside and gave her a soft hug, one that she returned back tighter than I expected.

"I've missed you." I said in tears.

"We'll be right back." Tori said as she grabbed Jade's hand and walked out of the room.

"Stallone I-"

"I love you too Shiloh. I just figured out it wasn't a dream. I could hear your words, I could feel your kiss. You'll always be a little brat, but you're my little brat. I would never leave you and this time I'm not making things up; I'm not talking just to play with your emotions. I really do love you Shiloh. I'm still a little at loss about this whole situation I'm in as I still don't remember being hit by a truck, but I do remember your words. I could hear you, I could hear everyone. You guys just seemed so far away; like I couldn't get to you. It was like I was paralyzed; trapped in my own body, but I'm here now and I'm not afraid about what happen or what's going to happen and do you want to know why?"

I shook my head.

"Because I have you and that's something I've never realized until now."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Review :p**


	18. Not the End but the Beginning

Chapter 18

**[Stallone's POV]**

3 Months Later

"I'm serious not so high!" I laughed as Evelyn pushed me on a swing at a nearby playground.

"You big baby." She laughed.

"I'm not a baby. I'm just paranoid about that time I fell out of a swing when I was 6. I haven't really swung since."

"Baby!" She teased as she pushed me harder.

"Dude stop, I'm going to fall!"

"You're not going to fall. I wouldn't let that happen." She stopped my swing and took a seat in the swing next to mine.

It's been 3 months since the whole ordeal with the hospital visit I had to make. Even though I still do not remember being hit, I did regain most of my memory. The sight of Essence and Roxy never leaves my mind. It still hurts to think about it so I try not to but somehow it always seems to find a way back into my thoughts. Roxy still apologizes to me very chance she gets which is starting to annoy me. I don't forgive her. I can't forgive her. Essence called me once. She tried to explain how sorry she was as well, but I didn't want to hear it. Her call got a dead line after 5 seconds of talking. It still hurts me. It feels as if it happened yesterday. My heart still aches. I've never loved anybody the way that I loved Essence. You think 5 months is only a short time, but it felt like 5 years. I was in love with her. I gave her my heart. I trusted her with it and you know what she did? She took it, cut it into small jigsa size puzzle pieces, put it in a box, shook it up and then threw it back at me. Every day I seem to find a piece of the puzzle and put it back where it belongs, but there's still a million and one pieces missing.

Evelyn has been here for me since I was in the hospital. She's been nothing but kind to me. Her smile never seems to leave her face even if it's raining. She holds my hand sometimes and it feels so good when she does. I know I like her, and she likes me, but I can't ask her to be my girlfriend. I'm not ready for that. I'm still searching for the rest of my heart, so how could I give it to her half missing? I can't trust anybody with my heart and I don't think I ever will again. Knowing someone has the power to hurt you is a terrifying thing and I'm not giving that power to anyone anytime soon. Maybe I should date a guy. I mean I've never done that before. It wouldn't hurt to try.

Even though Shiloh is still a little brat we have become closer. We actually communicate more now. We tell each other things we know we don't want Tori and Jade to know. I can tell she trusts me, and I trust her to a certain extent, but it feels good to have a sister. Someone in my family I can actually go to and talk to. She's a sweet girl and I'm glad I finally realized that I needed her and she needed me. She has her a little boyfriend now. His name is Johnson. He's been to dinner with our family a few times and he seems like a nice guy, but Shiloh seems very tense when she's around him. I've questioned her about it, but she says it's because he makes her feel a way she's never felt and I completely understood where she was coming from.

Jade and Tori seem to always want to know exactly what's going on in my life every second of the day. They claim they just want to make sure I'm doing okay, and I'm fine. There is nothing more that I hate than sympathy. When I was in the hospital that's all I got. I was ready to choke the next person that got too close to me to tell me they are sorry, or they were there for me. I guess Jade could feel that I wasn't comfortable with that as she would tell people to back down when they came to close. Jade also seems a little bit different since the accident. She hasn't slapped me once, not that I gave her a reason to, but she would usually find a reason to yell at me or hit me. She seems…nicer… I guess I could say. We sit and talk sometimes and she even held me a few times. I feel so safe when I'm in Jade's arms like nothing in the world could hurt me because she wouldn't let that happen to her daughter so overall my family has gotten closer.

As for my friends, Statige and I have been more communicative since he and Michael came to visit me in the hospital. Jaylen and I have become best friends; no she hasn't taken Roxy's place, but she has her own place. Jaylen apologized once to me at school when we were alone about how she should of told me about the whole Essence and Roxy mess. After that she never brought the situation up again, and I like that, because she wasn't begging me to be her friend. She apologized and left the rest up to me.

As for me life is going good. I always think about how it could be worse, so I'm happy with where I am in my life. I have a family that loves me, friends who will be there, and a young lady who's trying to exchange hearts. I don't know where life will take me. No one ever knows, but I know this isn't the end, but the beginning of a new chapter in my life. One that I like to call _ A Heart of a Million Pieces._

* * *

**Thanks for reading you guys! Yes this is the end, but you read her! Her story is not over yet and there will be a new story up soon called A Heart of a Million Pieces...Did you like this story? Anything that could be better? PLEASE REVIEW and thanks again for reading my FIRST FAN FICTION!**_  
_


End file.
